


Among Us

by Killer_Queen



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Among Us, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crenny, Eleven Crewmates, Heidi et Kenny sont meilleurs amis, M/M, Slow Burn, Two Impostors (Among Us), Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: ―	Ici l’équipage de Galactica, nous vous recevons, que se passe-t-il ?―	Il y a un problème, des krkrkrkr se sont infiltrés sur votre vaisseau-―	Des quoi ? Veuillez répéter lentement s’il vous plaît, la communication est brouillée.―	krkrkr deux aliens se sont joints illégalement à vous, je répète, deux krkrkr se sont joints illégalement à vous, votre équipage était censé n’être composé que par onze personnes-―	Pardon ? Qu’est-ce que cela signifie exactement ?―	Vous ne pouvez pas vous faire confiance krkrkr il y a des Imposteurs… parmi vous-―	Putain.OUL’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est à ce point-là que je suis obsédée par ce jeu.  
> Bref, j'espère que ça vous plairera autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire~

Une porte latérale s’ouvrit avec fracas et Blanc se rua dans un long couloir. Il respirait difficilement, visiblement à bout de souffle, et de la buée maculait le verre de son casque de cosmonaute blanc, troublant quelque peu sa vision. De la sueur s’écoulait en goutte à goutte de ses cheveux bruns, tombant sur le bout de son nez et son front.

Ses yeux noisette étaient écarquillés, effrayés, et Blanc ne cessait de jeter des petits regards successifs par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant s’il était suivi ou non. Une petite imperfection dans le sol du vaisseau ─ simple bosse au milieu du couloir ─ le surprit et il trébucha. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur ; sa combinaison spatiale lui fournissait une petite protection.

Il s’entendit geindre et se débattit quelques instants avec ses propres jambes pour se remettre debout, se maudissant d’être tombé si bêtement et d’avoir perdu autant de temps. La salle de réunion n’était plus très loin ; s’il courait vite, il pourrait l’atteindre en une dizaine de secondes et donner l’alerte.

― _Je t’ai dit que ce n’était pas moiiiii !_

La voix monstrueuse, au timbre inhumain, lui glaça le sang et il se rendit compte avec horreur que son poursuivant était bel et bien à ses trousses. Il se remit à courir ─ bien plus vite cette fois ─ une nouvelle force lui poussant les jambes ; alimentées par le désir de vivre. S’il se faisait rattraper, il était plutôt sûr qu’il se ferait tuer.

Il arriva enfin au bout du long couloir (il n’osait plus regarder par-dessus son épaule désormais, car il entendait distinctement les pas de son poursuivant et sa respiration étranglée, lui confirmant qu’il n’était plus très loin derrière lui ─ de plus, il ne souhaitait pas voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce monstre) et tourna vivement sur sa droite, s’arrêtant net lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’au bout de cette allée-ci se trouvait le couloir de décontamination.

Il ne se laissa pas abattre et reprit son sprint. Le couloir de décontamination était fermé par une grande porte en acier renforcé et ne s’ouvrait qu’à l’aide d’un bouton rouge ─ seulement la porte mettait quelques secondes pour s’ouvrir.

Il l’atteignit enfin et martela le bouton à l’aide de son doigt, l’écrasant plusieurs fois d’affilées comme si cela allait accélérer l’ouverture de la porte. Lorsqu’il aurait ouvert la porte et qu’il serait entré, elle se refermerait immédiatement derrière lui et il serait sauvé ; car il faudrait encore attendre quelques temps avant qu’elle ne se rouvre de nouveau et il aurait le temps de sonner l’alerte.

― _Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai tuéééée !_

Les yeux de Blanc s’écarquillèrent ; son poursuivant arrivait. Tout doucement, les portes commencèrent à s’ouvrir dans un petit nuage de vapeur, le laissant entrapercevoir la terre promise qui s’étendait derrière. Puis l’ombre de son poursuivant engloutit la sienne, et Blanc n’eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte que c’était trop tard.

Il sentit tout d’abord la douleur ; vive, brutale, étouffante. Puis il baissa la tête et vit de ses yeux écarquillés d’horreur un gros morceau de chair, comme un tentacule, sauf qu’il y avait des pics acérés (comme des dents) au bout, qui lui avait transpercé le torse.

Puis l’organe rétractable sortit de lui, laissant un trou béant au milieu de sa poitrine, et le corps las de Blanc tomba mollement par terre.

Les portes du couloir de décontamination s’ouvrirent en grand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.   
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

_(ten)_

_Ground Control to Major Tom_

_(nine)_

_Ground Control to Major Tom_

_(eight)_

_Take your protein pills_

_(seven)_

_and put your helmet on_

_(six)_

_Ground Control to Major Tom_

_(five)_

_Commencing countdown_

_(four)_

_engines on_

_(three)_

_Check ignition_

_(two)_

_and may God's love be with you_

_(one)_

_(liftoff)_

_━_ _David Bowie (Space Oddity)_

**Nom du Vaisseau Spatial** **:** Galactica

**Destination** **:** Planète Terre (allée simple, sans arrêt)

**Longueur du voyage :** 50 jours

**Etat du Vaisseau** **:**

― Bon état

― Révision avant départ

― Contrôle technique après chaque atterrissage

― Pilotée automatiquement par les IA

**Équipage :**

Cosmonaute Craig Tucker

  * Age : 25
  * Taille : 2m02
  * Poids : 97 kg
  * Nom de code : Bleu



Cosmonaute Kenneth McCormick

  * Age : 21
  * Taille : 1m65
  * Poids : 48 kg
  * Nom de code : Orange



Cosmonaute Bebe Stevens

  * Age : 22
  * Taille : 1m80
  * Poids : 60 kg
  * Nom de code : Rose



Cosmonaute Wendy Testaburger

  * Age : 25
  * Taille : 1m70
  * Poids : 62 kg
  * Nom de code : Violet



Cosmonaute Leopold Stotch

  * Age : 23
  * Taille : 1m73
  * Poids : 66 kg
  * Nom de code : Cyan



Cosmonaute Token Black

  * Age : 27
  * Taille : 1m87
  * Poids : 78 kg
  * Nom de code : Noir



Cosmonaute Jason White 

  * Age : 25
  * Taille : 1m84
  * Poids : 80 kg
  * Nom de code : Blanc



Cosmonaute Eric Cartman 

  * Age : 24
  * Taille : 1m95
  * Poids : 110 kg
  * Nom de code : Rouge



Cosmonaute Tweek Tweak

  * Age : 23
  * Taille : 1m75
  * Poids : 76 kg
  * Nom de code : Jaune



Cosmonaute Stan Marsh

  * Age : 24
  * Taille : 1m90
  * Poids : 85 kg
  * Nom de code : Marron



Cosmonaute Kyle Broflovski

  * Age : 23
  * Taille : 1m80
  * Poids : 73 kg
  * Nom de code : Vert



Cosmonaute Clyde Donovan

  * Age : 22
  * Taille : 1m79
  * Poids : 85 kg
  * Nom de code : Argent



Cosmonaute Heidi Turner

  * Age : 21
  * Taille : 1m65
  * Poids : 55 kg
  * Nom de code : Citron Vert



* * *

Le Vaisseau Spatial _Galactica_ venait de quitter la Planète D’or et parcourait désormais l’espace en direction de la Planète Terre, accueillant à son bord l’Équipage _Rainbow_. Kenny, ici connu sous le nom d’Orange, s’était posté devant une large fenêtre, soit tout un pan du mur formé de verre, et admirait le paysage. De là où il était, il pouvait voir les réacteurs cracher leurs flammes bleues, ainsi que la magnifique planète entièrement dorée s’éloigner derrière eux, ne formant bientôt plus qu’un point dans l’horizon.

Il tenait son casque de cosmonaute orange sous son bras, heureux de pouvoir laisser ses cheveux d’or à l’air libre (du moins, aussi libre que pouvait être l’air d’un vaisseau). Ses yeux bleu clair ne cessaient de se déplacer sur tout ce qu’il voyait passer (une planète au loin, des astéroïdes… tout un tas de choses dont il devrait avoir l’habitude désormais, mais qui continuait de l’émerveiller), et il se perdit rapidement dans une réflexion.

L’équipage _Rainbow_ (le nom faisait rire Kenny ; ils portaient tous une combinaison spatiale de couleur différente, et leur nom de code correspondait à la couleur qu’ils portaient) était composé de treize cosmonautes, dont lui, et il n’en connaissait aucun. Tout ce qu’il savait d’eux, c’était leur couleur et leur visage (et encore, il n’avait pas eu le temps de les observer correctement).

Il s’était délibérément isolé dans la salle de réunion (la salle portait bien son nom, puisque sa seule fonction était effectivement de tenir une réunion : c’était une pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient tous vitrés, comportant en son milieu une énorme table ronde. Un gros bouton rouge recouvert d’une protection en glace qu’on pouvait soulever était fixé au centre de cette table, afin de sonner l’alarme en cas de besoin), pour admirer la vue et rester un peu dans son coin.

En vérité, Kenny avait toujours eu un peu de mal à se mêler aux autres au début de ses expéditions ; il était de nature un peu réservé et timide (mais, au cours d’un voyage, il finissait toujours par se faire des amis ou, du moins, de bonnes connaissances, et en gardait d’excellents souvenirs).

Kenny se retourna et lança un coup d’œil à la pile de feuilles sur la grande table. Il hésita un peu, puis s’en rapprocha finalement et s’en empara ; il revint ensuite se poster près de sa nouvelle fenêtre préférée. Le blond replaça une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée, puis parcourut les feuilles qu’il tenait. Il s’agissait d’informations sur chacun des passagers du _Galactica_ (consulter ces papiers n’était pas interdit) : leur nom de code, leur âge, leur taille, leur poids, leur date d’anniversaire, leur historique de navigation et toutes ces choses qu’Orange n’avait pas forcément besoin de savoir, mais qui attisaient tout de même sa curiosité. Il en apprit ainsi un peu plus sur Bleu, Rouge, Marron, Rose et ainsi de suite, et commença déjà à essayer de mémoriser les informations les plus importantes sur chacun d’eux (c’était une habitude qu’il avait ; encore une fois cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, c’était juste quelque chose qu’il aimait faire, cela le rassurait un peu).

Alors qu’il mémorisait l’historique de navigation d’Argent, les portes en acier renforcé s’ouvrirent et il se retourna d’un coup, un peu surpris, et vit le restant de l’équipage entrer dans la salle de réunion sans vraiment lui accorder un quelconque intérêt. Ils prirent tous place autour de la table circulaire et Kenny les rejoignit en reposant distraitement la pile de papier dans un coin. A peine fut-il assis entre Rouge et Citron Vert qu’un écran s’alluma devant chacun d’eux, affichant les exactes mêmes informations que les feuilles que consultait Kenny quelques instants auparavant.

Certains d’entre eux se mirent immédiatement à parcourir les informations, glissant l’écran du bout du doigt, et Kenny, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et balançant ses jambes d’avant en arrière sous la table, se mit à faire de même.

Il en profita néanmoins pour lancer des petits coups d’œil discrets à ses équipiers, qui paraissaient tous très concentrés sur leur lecture et ne prononçaient le moindre mot. Ils avaient tous enlevé leur casque, qui reposait soit sur leurs genoux, sur la table entre deux écrans, ou bien encore par terre. Rouge, qui était assis à sa droite, était un grand jeune homme brun d’une forte carrure au regard hétérochrome et hostile. Citron Vert, à sa gauche, était quant à elle une mignonne jeune fille brune un peu chétive au visage enfantin et amical. Kenny se rassura en se disant qu’il pourrait peut-être faire sa connaissance plus tard, car elle semblait sincèrement gentille et avenante.

En face de lui se trouvait Rose : une grande blonde aux yeux bleus et gelés, ses ongles manucurés et colorés de rouge. Elle dégageait une sorte d’aura intimidante renforcée par sa beauté froide. A sa gauche, il y avait Marron, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris pâle ; il fronçait les sourcils et semblait très concentré d’une façon un peu stupide et mignonne. Kenny posa ensuite son regard sur Bleu, assis entre Vert (un rouquin aux yeux émeraude) et Violet (une belle brune aux yeux noirs comme des diamants). Il s’agissait d’un très grand jeune homme au teint halé et aux cheveux d’un noir intense comme de l’onyx, doté d’intéressantes iris vert anis. Kenny dut sûrement l’observer un poil trop longtemps car ses yeux verts et froids furent soudainement sur les siens et ses sourcils noirs (dont l’un était coupé en son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre) se haussèrent paresseusement.

Le blondinet détourna immédiatement le regard en baissant la tête et rougit, gêné de s’être fait surprendre. Il décida de garder son regard braqué sur son écran à partir de ce moment et de ne pas risquer de relever la tête, par peur de croiser de nouveau le regard de quelqu’un.

― Bonjour à tous, fit alors Violet de nulle part.

Cette prise de parole surprit Kenny et il sursauta (à côté de lui, Rouge ricana discrètement, et le blond sentit le haut de ses oreilles rougir).

― Je suis Violet…

(Kenny se dit intérieurement que c’était un peu stupide de préciser cela, puisqu’on pouvait littéralement voir qu’elle était violette).

― …J’espère que nous nous entendrons bien et que notre voyage en commun de cinquante jours se passera sans encombre. Je rappelle que le but de notre expédition est de ramener sur Terre la cargaison de matériaux de la Planète D’or que notre vaisseau transporte.

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent, semblant attendre la suite du discours.

― Je propose dès à présent si cela vous convient que nous procédions à un vote afin d’élire un chef ; afin que nous ne cédions pas à la panique et que nous restions organisé si nous devions faire face à un problème majeur.

Violet appuya sur une touche de son écran, et tous les autres écrans affichèrent treize petites figures, des dessins simplifiés de cosmonautes ayant tous une couleur différente, et Kenny comprit qu’il s’agissait de l’équipage. En bas de l’écran se trouvait une touche pour passer le vote.

Encore une fois un peu perdu (il était habitué à un équipage moins formel, plus chaleureux, et définitivement moins sérieux), Kenny lança un petit coup d’œil discret à ses voisins ; mais tous les écrans étaient cachés de la vue des autres par une extension de la table qui s’avançait par-dessus l’écran. Ne pouvant pas copier sur ses voisins, il décida alors d’appuyer sur l’icône du cosmonaute violet, car Violet était la seule à avoir parlé et semblait savoir ce qu’elle faisait.

Peu de temps plus tard, les résultats du vote furent affichés ; la plupart avait effectivement voté pour Violet, et quelques autres avaient préféré passer le vote. Kenny était en train de se demander ce qu’ils allaient faire ensuite (il ne se sentait toujours pas trop à sa place, et aimerait bien quitter cette table afin de retourner à sa contemplation d’étoiles ou, mieux encore, faire la connaissance de la gentille jeune fille ; Citron Vert) lorsque tous les écrans changèrent de couleur et affichèrent en lettres capitales « DEMANDE DE COMMUNICATION : BASE 004 SUR PLANÈTE D’OR ». Une alarme résonna également dans tout le vaisseau, et c’était sûrement le son qui était émis des haut-parleurs lorsque _Galactica_ recevait un appel.

Kenny vit les sourcils de ses équipiers se froncer, et Violet finit par appuyer sur une touche sur son écran, acceptant ainsi l’appel et entrant en communication avec la quatrième base de la Planète D’or, celle depuis laquelle ils avaient décollé.

_― Ici Base zéro-zéro-quatre de la Planète D’or, est-ce que vous nous recevez ?_ leur parvint ainsi une voix d’homme légèrement brouillée.

― Ici l’équipage de _Galactica_ , nous vous recevons, que se passe-t-il ? répondit Violet.

L’homme sembla reprendre la parole mais seul un grésillement entêtant s’éleva depuis les haut-parleurs : Violet fit des réglages sur son écran et la voix revint.

_― Il y a un problème_ , fit-il, _des_ krkrkrkr _se sont infiltrés sur votre vaisseau-_

― Des quoi ? interrompit Violet. Veuillez répéter lentement s’il vous plaît, la communication est brouillée.

_― Équipage Rainbow, faites attention, deux personnes se sont jointes illégalement à vous, je répète, deux_ krkrkr _se sont jointes illégalement à vous, votre équipage était_ krkrkr _n’être composé que par onze personnes-_

― Deux personnes nous ont rejoints illégalement ? répéta-t-elle, qu’est-ce que cela signifie exactement ?

_― Des_ krkrkr _ont rejoint votre vaisseau, je répète, des aliens ont rejoint votre vaisseau_ krkrkr _faites attention à-_

Un long grésillement masqua la fin de la phrase de l’homme, puis la communication se rétablit enfin :

_― Vous ne pouvez pas vous faire confiance_ krkrkr _il y a des Imposteurs… parmi vous-_

Puis la communication s’interrompit brutalement, et la pièce tomba dans un lourd silence.

Les membres de l’équipage relevèrent tous la tête et s’observèrent sans un bruit, tout en retenant leur respiration, les cœurs battant rapidement dans les cages thoraciques.

_― Putain_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.  
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Craig Tucker = Bleu  
> Kenny McCormick = Orange  
> Bebe Stevens = Rose  
> Wendy Testaburger = Violet  
> Leopold Butters Stotch = Cyan  
> Token Black = Noir  
> Jason White = Blanc  
> Eric Cartman = Rouge  
> Tweek Tweak = Jaune  
> Stan Marsh = Marron  
> Kyle Broflovski = Vert  
> Clyde Donovan = Argent  
> Heidi Turner = Citron Vert

La jeune fille se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, ses yeux rivés sur l’infini de l’espace, ignorant qu’elle s’arrachait la peau du bout des doigts. Son casque vert citron était positionné en-dessous de son bras et la brune avait quasiment son front collé à la vitre. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu’un s’approchait d’elle, et sursauta lorsqu’une figure s’arrêta à ses côtés. Tournant brusquement la tête et plantant ses yeux noisette sur le nouvel arrivant, Heidi ne masqua pas sa surprise :

― Orange !

Le blondinet tenta un sourire rassurant, les taches de rousseur qui maculaient l’intégralité de son visage ressortant sur sa peau pâle. Étrangement, la première chose que Citron Vert remarqua fut qu’il possédait un adorable petit nez retroussé.

― Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il d’un ton avenant.

Heidi hésita un peu avant de répondre, puis haussa les épaules. Lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle nota qu’ils étaient tout seuls dans la salle de réunion. Seuls, avec l’immensité de l’Univers à seulement un mur vitré derrière eux.

― Excuse-moi, je t’ai vue t’isoler alors je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, continua-t-il, de toute évidence incertain de lui-même.

La brune pensa tout d’abord qu’il avait l’air gentil ; puis elle se reprit et se rappela qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Quand bien même, il n’avait pas l’air très intimidant avec sa petite taille, ses grands yeux bleu clair et pétillants, et ses mèches dorées comme celles d’un ange.

― Ce n’est pas très prudent de se mêler aux autres, fit-elle alors.

― Ce n’est pas très prudent de rester seule, répondit Orange en écho.

Admettant qu’il avait partiellement raison, elle hocha la tête. S’ils voulaient vraiment rester en sécurité, il fallait soit se confiner tout seul dans une pièce et la barricader, soit rester avec l’équipage au complet sans jamais se séparer. Mais cela ne résoudrait de toute façon pas le problème, puisque s’ils ne découvraient pas qui étaient les deux Imposteurs, ces derniers arriveraient sur Terre et l’envahiraient.

― J’ai lu ton historique de navigation, tenta soudain Orange, c’est seulement ta quatrième expédition, hein ? C’est le cas pour moi aussi.

Heidi hocha lentement la tête. Elle avait également lu le sien, et elle se souvenait s’être sentie un peu rassurée en remarquant qu’il y avait un autre novice avec elle ; cela changeait de leurs équipiers qui entamaient leur énième expédition.

― Lors de ma formation, se confia-t-elle, on m’avait assuré que les problèmes lors de petits voyages comme celui-ci n’arrivaient presque jamais…

Elle sentit le coin de ses yeux picoter et, impuissante, elle laissa les larmes ─ celles qui menaçaient de sortir depuis l’appel de la base 004 ─ rouler sur ses joues un peu rondes. A côté d’elle, Orange écarquilla ses jolis yeux bleus et hésita un instant, ne sachant quelle était la meilleure chose à faire, avant de poser une main rassurante sur son bras.

* * *

Kenny faillit sursauter lorsque, quelques minutes après que Citron Vert se fut calmée, une alarme d’urgence résonna soudain dans tout le vaisseau, des gyrophares rouges accrochés au plafond s’allumant et projetant leur lumière tournoyante partout sur les murs en acier renforcé.

― Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? couina la petite brune.

― Quelqu’un a appuyé sur le bouton d’alarme, répondit Kenny, j’espère qu’il ne s’est rien passé de grave.

― On doit se rendre à la salle de réunion ? demanda Citron Vert.

Kenny ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et ne se contenta que de hocher la tête. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la salle en question, celle qu’ils avaient tous quitté un petit moment auparavant, entendant la petite brune trottiner jusqu’à lui. Citron Vert avait l’air sincèrement perturbée par les événements, et Kenny espérait de tout son cœur qu’elle était honnête ; elle n’avait vraiment pas l’air d’être un traître qui jouait le jeu. D’un autre côté, Kenny ne pouvait pas non plus se fier aveuglément à n’importe qui juste par ce qu’il « n’avait pas l’air trop méchant ». Le problème était qu’il ne pouvait pas non plus commencer à douter de tout le monde et risquer de devenir trop paranoïaque.

― Qui a appuyé ? demanda Noir lorsque Kenny eut passé les portes de la salle de réunion, d’autres membres de l’équipage venant derrière lui.

― C’est moi, répondit Violet.

Elle s’assit à la même place que précédemment, et Kenny se réinstalla machinalement entre Citron Vert et Rouge, juste en face du regard vert anis et froid de Bleu. A côté de lui, la figure imposante en combinaison spatiale rouge prit la parole pour la première fois :

― Et pourquoi ? C’est très légèrement suspect, si vous voulez mon avis.

Kenny remarqua que sa voix était insolente et comportait des timbres malins. Violet ignora la seconde partie de sa phrase, et expliqua la raison de son appel.

― Nous nous sommes séparés bien trop rapidement tout à l’heure, et nous n’avons pas pu échanger sur l’appel que nous avons reçu. En tant que membre de l’équipage et cheffe, je pense que nous ferions mieux d’échanger maintenant sur ce que nous venons d’apprendre, commença-t-elle.

Il y eut un léger temps de silence, puis elle reprit :

― Au cas où ça n’aurait pas été assez clair ; il y a deux Imposteurs parmi nous, et cela pourrait être n’importe lesquels d’entre nous, moi y compris.

Kenny balaya la table circulaire du regard, inspecta le petit sourire malicieux de Rouge, les tremblements de Citron Vert, l’air incrédule ─ bien qu’étant sur une seule iris bleue, l’autre œil étant fermé par une cicatrice ─ de Cyan, les magnifiques bouclettes blondes de Rose, le regard intelligent de Violet, le visage sérieux de Noir, l’air un peu agacé de Blanc, les iris pénétrantes et perçantes de Bleu, l’air légèrement stupide de Marron, les tics furieux et incontrôlables de Jaune, l’inquiétude d’Argent, les lunettes noires et carrées proprement positionnées sur le nez de Vert ─ _merde_ , ils avaient tous l’air si _humains_ , si _vivants_.

Comment imaginer que deux d’entre eux n’étaient ici que pour de mauvaises raisons, se cachaient parmi eux pour mieux les surprendre, rôdant dans le noir ?

― Et qu’est-ce que ça implique, exactement ? demanda Blanc un peu agressivement, tapant du pied sous la table.

― Cela veut dire que deux d’entre nous se sont infiltrés dans notre vaisseau en volant l’identité et le corps de quelqu’un d’autre, qu’ils cherchent à se rendre sur Terre, et que nous devons absolument découvrir de qui il s’agit pour les en empêcher.

Kenny balaya de nouveau son regard sur chacun de ses équipiers, et croisa les yeux de beaucoup d’entre eux.

― Comment on va faire ça ? demanda Marron, dubitatif. Comment on va découvrir qui sont-ils ? Est-ce qu’il y a un moyen de les reconnaître ? Quelque chose qui les différencie de nous ? Parce que quand je vous regarde tous, j’ai pas l’impression de voir un seul putain d’alien.

Kenny hocha silencieusement la tête. Il espérait fortement qu’il y _avait_ des signes distinctifs pour reconnaître les Imposteurs, car la tâche allait s’avérer extrêmement compliquée, autrement.

― On ne peut pas savoir.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers la nouvelle personne qui venait de parler ; Vert. Il gardait un visage impassible et maîtrisait un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Il se racla la gorge, repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez d’un simple mouvement du majeur, puis poursuivit ;

― Il n’y a aucun signe distinctif pour reconnaître un Imposteur, si ce n’est lorsqu’il lâche sa couverture humaine et révèle sa vraie nature. Mais pour cela, il faut les prendre sur les faits ; et bonne chance pour tomber sur un Imposteur qui serait assez stupide pour baisser sa garde aussi facilement.

La table fut silencieuse durant quelques instants, puis Jaune, tremblant de spasmes, s’arrachant presque des touffes entières de ses cheveux ébouriffés et pâles, son œil droit tiquant furieusement, répondit avec force ;

― Ah ouais ? Et comment tu _nnhg-_ sais tout ça, toi ?

Vert, pas le moins perturbé par l’accusation implicite qu’on lui lançait, repositionna de nouveau ses lunettes sur son nez à l’aide de son majeur.

― J’ai eu l’opportunité de converser avec les deux uniques survivants d’un vaisseau qui s’était fait infiltrer, exactement comme le nôtre, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Après quelques petites secondes de silence, quelqu’un réagit à ce qu’il venait de sous-entendre.

― Survivants ? répéta Noir. Qu’est-il advenu des autres membres de l’équipage ?

― Morts. Ils se sont tous fait tuer.

Une vague de froid suivit cette déclaration, et Kenny sentit un frisson dévaler son échine, le faisant frissonner presque aussi fortement que les tremblements de Citron Vert. Il l’avait craint, n’en avait pas été certain, n’avait pas voulu y croire, mais cette possibilité s’était installée dans un coin de sa tête et avait plané de façon menaçante au-dessus de lui. Désormais, ils en avaient la confirmation ; ils étaient en danger de mort.

― Inutile de le préciser, mais je vous le rappelle quand même ; soyez prudents, gardez les yeux ouverts, ne pensez _jamais_ que vous êtes en sécurité, surtout, ne cédez pas à la panique, et évitez de rester tout seul. Il y a deux Imposteurs parmi nous, alors je vous conseillerai de ne jamais être moins de cinq-

_― Cinq ?_ Et comment tu penses que ça peut marcher ? s’indigna Rose. On ne va pas se marcher sur les pieds _à cinq_ ; en plus nous sommes treize, donc on finirait forcément par créer des groupes plus gros que cinq.

Personne n’intervint pour faire une objection sur ce que disait Rose et, au contraire, plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête. Kenny devait avouer qu’il ne voyait pas comment c’était possible ; ils ne pouvaient pas rester par groupe de cinq minimums, comment feraient-ils ? Ils dormiraient tous ensemble dans la même pièce, mangeraient tous en même temps, se rendraient dans la salle de bain main dans la main ? Ça ne pouvait juste pas marcher.

― Comme je m’en doutais, cette proposition ne fait pas l’unanimité. Je comprends que cela vous dérange, mais c’est malheureusement la meilleure stratégie si on veut rester en vie. Les deux survivants avec qui j’ai pu parler m’ont dit qu’ils s’étaient tous séparés, sans s’organiser, et que c’était principalement ce qui les avait tués.

Kenny comprenait le point de vue de Vert, vraiment, ça lui semblait pertinent, mais c’était infaisable. C’était impossible que personne ne se retrouve seul à un moment ou à un autre. Le blondinet tourna la tête sur sa droite et planta ses yeux bleu clair sur la figure livide de Citron Vert, dont les lèvres étaient pincées en une ligne nette depuis le début de la conversation, comme si elle se retenait de vomir. C’était la seule personne à qui il accordait un peu de confiance. Il n’avait aucune raison si ce n’était son instinct et l’apparence fragile et frêle de la jeune fille qui l’incitaient à penser qu’elle n’était pas un Imposteur. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas se tromper.

― Et… Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ? demanda alors Marron, après un temps de silence où personne ne réagissait.

Les regards se croisèrent brièvement, se jaugèrent, s’observèrent en silence, puis Vert reprit la parole et clôtura la conversation :

― On essaye de rester en vie. Sur ce, bon courage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.  
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Craig Tucker = Bleu  
> Kenny McCormick = Orange  
> Bebe Stevens = Rose  
> Wendy Testaburger = Violet  
> Leopold Butters Stotch = Cyan  
> Token Black = Noir  
> Jason White = Blanc  
> Eric Cartman = Rouge  
> Tweek Tweak = Jaune  
> Stan Marsh = Marron  
> Kyle Broflovski = Vert  
> Clyde Donovan = Argent  
> Heidi Turner = Citron Vert

Blanc marchait lentement, écoutant le bruit de ses pas résonner entre les murs en acier renforcé du couloir qu’il traversait. A l’intérieur de son casque de cosmonaute blanc immaculé, il bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, une petite larme venant se loger dans le coin de son œil droit. Il cligna deux fois des paupières, les sentant tomber toutes seules. Levant son bras gauche, il lut sur sa montre digitale qu’il était trois heures passées du matin.

Le vaisseau était silencieux, si ce n’était les bruits mécaniques ou électroniques occasionnels qui ne dérangeaient plus personnes lorsqu’on s’y habituait. Un peu comme les avions ; après les avoir entendu passer des centaines et des centaines de fois au-dessus de notre tête, on n’y prêtait même plus attention.

Jason s’était initialement levé afin d’utiliser la salle de bain puis, pris d’une petite envie qui lui arrivait certaine fois la nuit, il s’était ensuite dirigé vers la cuisine pour se faire un en-cas avant de retourner se coucher. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n’était pas très sérieux et qu’il ne devrait pas se déplacer au beau milieu de la nuit ainsi ; vu les circonstances, c’était bien trop dangereux. Mais Jason était ce genre de personnes qui pensaient naturellement que les mauvaises choses, ça n’arrive qu’aux autres.

_Galactica_ était vraiment énorme ; s’il n’avait pas eu le plan du vaisseau sauvegardé sur sa montre digitale, il se serait très certainement perdu de nombreuses fois. Le dortoir (une aile entière composée de chambres toutes identiques qui se succédaient le long d’un couloir qui se terminait par trois salles de bain communes) se situait quasiment à l’opposé de la cafétéria et des cuisines, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas du tout la tâche.

Alors que le brun s’engageait dans une grande allée non loin de la salle de réunion, il fut intrigué par une porte latérale entrouverte de quelques centimètres ; ce qui était anormal puisque ce genre de portes étaient toujours fermées. L’intérieur était plongé dans l’obscurité ; les ténèbres s’étalaient devant la porte et engloutissaient le peu de lumière qui était diffusée dans le couloir du cosmonaute blanc.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s’arrêta net, inspectant tout d’abord la porte et ce qu’il y avait derrière, plissant les yeux afin de discerner quelque chose dans le noir (mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit). Incertain, il décida néanmoins de s’approcher de la porte et de l’ouvrir complètement, s’engageant en hésitant à l’intérieur en n’y mettant qu’un simple pied. Il voulut demander s’il y avait quelqu’un, mais sa gorge était complètement sèche et aucun bruit n’en sortit.

Quelque chose en lui, son instinct, peut-être, lui hurlait de s’en aller, de partir d’ici au plus vite et de retourner se réfugier dans le confort de sa chambre, de ses draps, mais sa curiosité pris le dessus et Jason s’avança un peu plus profondément dans les ténèbres, tâtant le mur de sa main gauche afin de trouver l’interrupteur. Il était complètement entré dans la pièce lorsqu’il trouva finalement le bouton et le pressa, baignant immédiatement la salle d’une rassurante lumière blanche.

Et Jason se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas tout seul.

La première chose qu’il vit fut Violet. Etendue par terre, seule la moitié de son corps restait. Son ventre avait été coupé en deux, répandant ses boyaux sur le sol en acier, dans une mare de sang dans laquelle elle baignait, ses yeux révulsés et un filet de salive s’écoulant de sa bouche ouverte. Son casque, lui, avait roulé jusqu’aux pieds de Blanc.

Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement et il voulut vomir, mais il était tétanisé et même son estomac refusait de se soulever. Car au moment où il avait allumé la lumière, une tête s’était subitement relevée pour le regarder droit dans les yeux ; seulement Jason ne pouvait voir son regard, car son casque de cosmonaute était posé sur sa tête et du sang maculait le verre.

Un membre de l’équipage était accroupi derrière le cadavre de Violet, ses bras tirant sur les aisselles du mort afin de le déplacer. L’Imposteur s’était arrêté net et observait le visage livide de Blanc, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ventre, les yeux écarquillés d’horreur. Le ventre de l’Imposteur formait un creux béant dans lequel un membre immonde comme un tentacule de chair et de dents sortait, lévitait autour du cadavre, encore maculé du sang frais de sa victime.

L’Imposteur le regarda longuement, puis un grognement caverneux aux timbres robotiques sortit de sa gorge (Jason ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu’il s’agissait en fait de la voix du cosmonaute traître).

― _Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai tuée._

C’est sans doute ce qui permit à Jason de recouvrer ses esprits. Ses jambes bougèrent d’elles-mêmes ; en une seconde, Blanc avait fait volte-face et courait comme jamais il n’avait couru auparavant en direction de la salle de réunion. Puis il entendit du bruit derrière lui, et devina qu’il était désormais poursuivi.

*

― …Le meilleur endroit pour admirer le paysage, c’est vraiment la salle de réunion, dit Kenny à l’adresse de Citron Vert.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se courbèrent en un sourire et elle hocha joyeusement la tête.

― C’est la pièce qui possède le plus de fenêtres, ajouta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Malgré les circonstances, Kenny était plutôt de bonne humeur. Il avait fait connaissance avec Citron Vert, depuis la veille, et pouvait la considérer comme une amie. Il se raccrochait à l’idée qu’elle n’était pas l’un des Imposteurs et appréciait sa compagnie. Ils s’étaient découverts plusieurs intérêts en commun ─ dont admirer l’infini de l’Univers ─ et passaient tout leur temps à en parler. Ils étaient justement en train de se diriger vers la salle de réunion, puisque c’était vraiment le meilleur endroit pour admirer le paysage, marchant lentement tout en discutant.

Il était environ neuf heures dans la matinée et les deux amis sortaient de leur petit-déjeuner (ils avaient laissé la plupart de l’équipage dans la cafétéria). Se rappelant qu’ils étaient tout seuls dans un couloir qui en débouchaient sur plein d’autres et qu’ils n’étaient pas en sécurité ( _ne pensez_ jamais _que vous êtes en sécurité,_ avait dit Vert), Kenny se mit naturellement à marcher un peu plus rapidement, délaissant sa jovialité innocente pour lancer des petits coups d’œil de tous les côtés, soudain très attentif à son entourage.

Citron Vert dut percevoir son changement d’attitude car elle adopta très vite le même, et les deux amis se retrouvèrent à marcher rapidement dans un silence complet. Ce n’était pas seulement pour les grandes vitres qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion ; en cas de besoin, ils pourraient appuyer sur le bouton d’urgence et sonner l’alarme, alertant ainsi tous leurs équipiers.

Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de chemin à parcourir (Citron Vert avait désormais les yeux rivés sur sa montre digitale et suivait leur avancée) ; au détour de cette allée, ils déboucheraient sur le couloir de décontamination et ce ne serait que la dernière ligne droite avant─

Les deux équipiers s’arrêtèrent net, pétrifiés.

A une dizaine de mètres d’eux, quelqu’un était allongé au sol, le bras étendu devant lui. Au début, Kenny pensa qu’il s’agissait de Rouge, leur équiper à la carrure massive et aux yeux hétérochromes ; puis il se rendit compte avec horreur que cette couleur n’était due qu’au sang.

― _Oh non,_ gémit Citron Vert à ses côtés.

Kenny hésita avant de faire un pas en avant, sentant son cœur battre la chamade contre sa cage thoracique, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il voyait les détails, sentait les relents, avait la nausée.

― _Non, non, non, non_ -

Le blondinet était silencieux, gardait ses lèvres fermées (car il savait qu’il ne pourrait s’empêcher de vomir, sinon). Ses yeux bleu clair étaient braqués sur le cadavre de Blanc, ne pouvaient se détacher de lui. Son regard s’attarda sur son visage mutilé ( _comme si on lui avait planté quelque chose dans le milieu de la face pour lui aspirer le cerveau_ ) et entendit un long gémissement plaintif et étouffé ; puis il se rendit compte que ça venait de lui.

Il dut détourner les yeux afin de retenir son haut-le-cœur, mais il vit le bras étendu de Blanc en-dessus de sa tête, au pied du bouton rouge qu’il fallait appuyer pour ouvrir les portes, comme s’il avait attendu, impuissant, que les portes s’ouvrent, mais que son poursuivant était arrivé avant et l’avait sauvagement assassiné devant les portes qui auraient pu le sauver─

Finalement, Kenny ne put se retenir et se pencha en avant, les mains se posant sur ses genoux, pour rendre son petit-déjeuner à ses pieds. Le liquide chaud lui irrita la gorge et il hoqueta, s’en voulant de ressentir ce moment de faiblesse. Il sentit ensuite une main dessiner des cercles dans son dos et leva à moitié les yeux, voyant son amie qui le consolait tout en prenant bien soin de regarder partout pourvu que ce ne fût pas sur le corps sans vie de Blanc.

Kenny hoqueta de nouveau puis, enfin, se calma et s’essuya distraitement la bouche à l’aide d’un mouchoir que lui avait tendu Citron Vert.

― Il faut qu’on donne l’alerte, dit-elle calmement malgré son teint très pâle.

Kenny hocha faiblement la tête puis se motiva à se remettre debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, devant user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas lancer un nouveau coup d’œil au corps de Blanc. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu’à la salle de réunion (Kenny était trop bouleversé pour faire attention à son environnement et sa marche jusqu’à la salle de réunion lui parut floue, comme s’il avait marché de façon automatique sans y faire attention). Citron Vert lui lança un unique regard avant de soulever la protection en verre au-dessus du bouton, puis d’y plaquer le plat de sa main.

Aussitôt, une alarme aiguë retentit et les gyrophares rouges accrochés à chaque recoin de chaque plafond tournoyèrent en rythme. En attendant que les autres membres de l’équipage arrivent, Kenny s’assit à sa place, à côté de Citron Vert, et travailla sur sa respiration, essayant de se calmer.

Il avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits quand les membres de l’équipage arrivèrent enfin, un peu confus, et s’installèrent sans un mot, fronçant les sourcils à l’adresse des deux coéquipiers déjà installés. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Kenny remarqua immédiatement qu’il manquait deux personnes à l’appel. Evidemment, Blanc était allongé raide mort devant le couloir de décontamination, mais Violet était également absente. Le blondinet avait un mauvais pressentiment.

― C’est vous deux qui avez donné l’alerte ? demanda Noir.

Kenny et Citron Vert hochèrent la tête.

― Je suppose que vous avez tous vu le corps de Blanc, lança ensuite Marron.

Les membres de l’équipage hochèrent tous la tête. Il fallait forcément emprunter le couloir de décontamination pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion.

― Violet n’est pas là, indiqua Argent.

― Je dirais que c’est suspect, si je n’avais pas le sentiment qu’elle s’est faite tuée elle aussi, déclara Vert.

― Déjà ? Deux personnes, déjà ?

Kenny tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé ; Rose. Elle regardait la place vide de Violet, l’air perturbée.

― Donc, si je résume, c’est _nngh_ \- Orange et Citron Vert qui ont donné l’alerte, et q-q-qui ont donc vu le corps de Blanc en _nngh_ \- premier ? fit Jaune en s’arrachant plusieurs touffes de cheveux.

A chaque fois qu’il bloquait sur un mot, son œil droit tiquait furieusement et le coin de sa bouche se tordait étrangement.

― Ça pourrait être eux, fit Cyan. Ils ont pu tuer Blanc et ensuite donner l’alerte pour les innocenter.

Quelques personnes hochèrent la tête, et Kenny sentit une vague de froid lui couler dans le dos.

― Quoi ?! s’écria la jeune brune à côté de lui, mais pas du tout !

― Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez, alors ? demanda suspicieusement Argent.

― On quittait la cafétéria, reprit Kenny en parlant rapidement, on venait tout juste de manger et on allait ici-

― Pourquoi ? le coupa brutalement Vert sans une seule once d’empathie.

― Pa-parce qu’on voulait regarder les planètes et c’est la pièce avec le plus de fenêtres, dit-il difficilement, se sentant rougir en remarquant toutes les paires de yeux suspicieux sur lui.

― Tu bafouilles.

― Tu m’accuses !

Alors que Kenny pensait qu’ils étaient finis, qu’ils allaient être accusés à tort sans qu’ils puissent se défendre, Bleu intervint calmement pour la première fois ;

― Qui a dégueulé ?

Le blondinet fut tout d’abord pris de court par ce changement soudain de sujet et cette question saugrenue, puis comprit qu’il faisait allusion au petit-déjeuner régurgité près du corps de Blanc. Gêné, Kenny leva doucement la main en hésitant.

― Bien, fit alors Rouge, s’il est assez fragile pour gerber en voyant le corps, il y a peu de chance pour qu’il l’ait tué.

― Il aurait pu faire exprès- commença Argent, mais Vert lui coupa la parole ;

― On manque de preuve, je pense qu’on devrait passer le vote.

En baissant la tête, Kenny vit sur son écran la même chose que lorsqu’ils avaient élu Violet comme cheffe ; treize petits dessins de cosmonautes de couleur différente avec la possibilité de voter pour l’un d’entre eux. Kenny remarqua que l’icône de Blanc et Violet étaient grisées.

Le blondinet n’attendit pas pour appuyer sur la touche qui lui permettait de passer le vote, espérant de tout son cœur que les autres choisiraient de faire de même. Après quelques secondes où les retardataires faisaient leur choix, l’écran changea et Kenny put voir des icônes plus petites des cosmonautes colorés, montrant ce que chacun avait voté. Une personne avait voté pour Heidi et une autre pour lui, et tout le reste avait préféré passer le vote. Kenny lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Il échangea ce même regard rassuré avec son amie ; ils l’avaient échappé belle.

*

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 。 . • •

. ﾟ  No one was ejected. 。 .

。 ' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le truc juste au-dessus, avec les points et les virgules qui font des étoiles et tout, et le fait de mettre le texte au-milieu pour faire comme dans le jeu, j'ai trouvé ça dans de nombreux commentaires YouTube un peu partout ; je sais pas qui est le premier à l'avoir fait, en tout cas merci à cette/ces personne(s), je compte bien l'utiliser :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.  
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Craig Tucker = Bleu  
>  Kenny McCormick = Orange  
>  Bebe Stevens = Rose  
>  Leopold Butters Stotch = Cyan  
>  Token Black = Noir  
>  Eric Cartman = Rouge  
>  Tweek Tweak = Jaune  
>  Stan Marsh = Marron  
>  Kyle Broflovski = Vert  
>  Clyde Donovan = Argent  
>  Heidi Turner = Citron Vert  
>  Jason White = Blanc (mort)  
>  Wendy Testaburger = Violet (mort)

Kenny ouvrit les portes de la cafétéria et fut accueilli par quelques regards silencieux qui tombèrent sur lui. Après un petit temps d’observation, le regard des quatre membres présents dévia et retourna à leurs préoccupations. Argent, Noir et Rose discutaient près du distributeur de boissons, autour de cafés froids et de boissons énergisantes. Noir était debout, les bras croisés, et hochait la tête à l’adresse d’Argent qui était adossé contre la machine, tandis que Rose l’écoutait silencieusement, assise sur une petite table à côté du distributeur.

L’attention de Kenny fut cependant attirée par Bleu, resté délibérément en arrière, assis à la table la plus proche des fenêtres, il regardait le paysage défiler en ayant posé son menton sur la paume de sa main. Le blondinet hésita un instant, observa de loin son regard froid et son visage indéchiffrable, puis décida de se rapprocher. Lorsqu’il s’arrêta devant sa table, Bleu daigna enfin tourner la tête et plongea ses yeux vert anis et dénués d’émotion sur lui. Pendant une seconde, Kenny se sentit paralysé.

Il tritura nerveusement un pan de sa combinaison spatiale orange, ouvrit la bouche une fois, puis dut essayer de nouveau avant de libérer sa douce voix ;

― Hey.

Kenny déglutit et attendit, pensant durant un instant que Bleu allait juste l’ignorer pour retourner à sa contemplation de l’infini, sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu’une once d’intérêt. Ses yeux vert anis le scannèrent, semblèrent l’analyser, puis il répondit enfin :

― Hey.

Sa voix était grave, monotone ; tout le contraire de Kenny. Ce dernier hésita un peu, se perdant momentanément dans les iris vertes de Bleu, qui semblèrent plus profondes encore que l’Univers qui s’étendait derrière eux, puis se décida enfin.

― Je peux… Je peux m’asseoir ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Bleu, qui n’avait pas bien l’air très éloquent, hocha la tête, et Kenny s’assit sans un bruit en face de lui. Ses cheveux étaient d’un noir pur, et quelques de ses mèches retombaient sur son front halé. Sans briser le contact visuel, Bleu passa une main dans ses cheveux et ramena momentanément ses mèches rebelles en arrière ; puis il enleva sa main et elles revinrent naturellement tomber sur son front. Kenny ne manqua pas une miette de ce geste, ressentant une sorte d’étrange alchimie se dérouler entre eux.

― Je voulais…Je voulais te remercier, pour la dernière fois, fit distraitement Kenny, devant cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se détacher du regard envoûteur de Bleu et reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Si tu n’étais pas intervenu, je crois qu’ils auraient tous voté pour moi.

Bleu haussa les épaules, indifférent.

― C’est rien. Tu vas mieux ?

Il n’y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix, même le ton restait complètement le même, mais Kenny eut le sentiment qu’il ne demandait pas simplement par politesse ─ du moins, il aimait le penser. Le blondinet haussa une épaule. Il ne savait réellement s’il allait mieux. Il s’était remis de son choc, provoqué par la vue du cadavre mutilé de Blanc, mais il avait cette peur constante qui lui agrippait les épaules, le réveillait la nuit et lui faisait entendre des bruits qui n’existaient pas. La dernière réunion remontait à plusieurs jours et personne n’avait trouvé la mort durant ce laps de temps ─ Kenny pensait qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une accalmie illusoire, un moment où ils se ramollissaient tous et s’autorisaient à penser malgré eux qu’ils étaient en sécurité, avant la véritable tempête. Le pire était à venir.

Peu de temps après la dernière réunion, ils n’avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps pour retrouver le corps de Violet (ils avaient organisé une battue). Kenny avait préféré s’abstenir de regarder et, de ce qu’il en avait entendu, la jeune fille s’était vraiment faite sauvagement assassinée, bien plus que Blanc. Les membres de l’équipage avaient décidé d’éjecter les deux corps hors du vaisseau, car ils ne pouvaient pas garder des cadavres répugnants avec eux, et les avaient donc expédiés dans l’espace depuis la salle d’éjection.

Kenny se sentait un peu triste de les envoyer ainsi, il pensait que ce n’était pas très respectueux pour les défunts ; mais il ne voyait pas non plus comment ils auraient pu les garder. Ils ne pouvaient pas les enterrer et ne pouvaient pas non plus les stocker dans une pièce. _Beurk_ , pensa-t-il.

― Et toi, reprit le blondinet, comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça ?

_Blasé_ , pensa-t-il immédiatement en étudiant ses traits naturellement ennuyés, réservés, cette aura apathique qu’il dégageait, et l’indifférence qui pouvait se lire dans ses magnifiques yeux.

― Blasé, dit-il honnêtement.

Kenny ne put retenir le sourire qui s’était perché sur ses lèvres roses. Le regard du grand brun s’y attarda.

― Oui, ça se voit, fit le blond, amusé.

Un certain temps passa ensuite, dans un silence complet qui n’avait rien de gênant et qui au contraire était plutôt agréable. Le regard de Kenny croisait parfois celui de Bleu, leurs yeux s’attardant sur l’autre un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Bleu se passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux ténébreux, et Kenny replaça plus d’une fois une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée.

Finalement, le blondinet remarqua le petit paquet en carton posé entre eux, et demanda de quoi il s’agissait.

― Des gâteaux, répondit-il simplement. Au chocolat, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Et Bleu dut voir la petite langue rose de Kenny passer sur ses lèvres, car il continua (et Kenny fut _certain_ qu’il y avait cette fois-ci une touche d’amusement dans sa voix) ;

― Tu en veux ?

Kenny hocha vivement la tête et tendit la main vers le paquet que Bleu tenait. En plongeant ses doigts à l’intérieur, le blond frôla accidentellement ceux de son équipier et ses yeux bleu clair vinrent immédiatement chercher les siens ; il se rendit ainsi compte que ses iris vert anis étaient déjà posées sur lui. L’échange visuel perdura de nouveau et ce ne fut que lorsque Kenny croqua dans son biscuit chocolaté qu’il se rendit compte à quel point son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Alors qu’il terminait son gâteau, il remarqua que ses joues chauffaient légèrement et décida qu’il était temps de se défiler. Kenny se releva un poil trop brutalement et Bleu le gratifia d’un regard un peu surpris, l’un de ses sourcils noirs ─ celui qui était coupé en deux en son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre de quelques centimètres ─ se haussant sur son front.

― Hum, j’avais dit à Citron Vert que je la rejoindrais, alors…

Kenny commença à s’en aller, s’en voulant de paraître aussi stupide.

― A plus tard, fit-il finalement à l’adresse de Bleu en lui offrant un petit sourire qui, il l’espérait, lui allait bien.

En tournant les talons, Kenny se rendit compte qu’Argent, Noir et Rose les avaient quittés et qu’ils étaient restés tout seuls dans la cafétéria. Le blond ne s’autorisa à respirer que lorsqu’il eut ouvert les portes de la cafétéria, sentant une goulée d’air entrer dans ses poumons. Il referma les portes derrière lui et s’y adossa ─ s’y laissa presque tomber, en fait ─ les yeux un peu écarquillés, se demandant ce que ça avait été que tout cela.

* * *

En vérité, Kenny n’avait _pas_ dit à Citron Vert qu’il la rejoindrait ; mais il s’était senti tout bizarre et avait ressenti le besoin de s’éloigner. Cependant, alors qu’il traversait les couloirs de _Galactica_ , il se dit que ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée et partit à la recherche de son amie brune. Alors qu’il arrivait au bout d’une allée et tournait sur un nouveau couloir, Kenny s’arrêta net en voyant Marron ─ qui fit de même ─ marcher dans sa direction.

Les circonstances faisaient que, lorsqu’il croisait quelqu’un dans un couloir, un sentiment de malaise voire d’inquiétude le prenait et il devenait suspicieux durant quelques secondes, se demandant si la personne devant lui était un Imposteur. En voyant Marron s’arrêter et le regarder avec des sourcils à moitié froncés, Kenny vint à la conclusion que ce devait être pareil pour tout le monde.

Finalement, voyant que le brun ne lui sautait pas à la gorge, le blondinet demanda ;

― Tu n’aurais pas vu Citron Vert ? Je la cherche.

Marron parut réfléchir un instant, puis il secoua négativement la tête.

― Non, désolé. Pourquoi, tu penses que quelque chose lui est arrivé ?

Kenny secoua frénétiquement la tête.

― Non, non je me demande juste où elle est.

Un sentiment de malaise s’empara de lui et il espéra du fond du cœur que rien ne lui était arrivé.

― Je vais continuer à la chercher, alors.

Puis, alors qu’il dépassait Marron, il ajouta ;

― Merci.

Le blondinet se mit ensuite à trottiner, ouvrant chaque porte qu’il dépassait, commençant de plus en plus à s’inquiéter. Alors qu’il était à deux doigts de se décider à appuyer sur le bouton d’alarme, simplement parce qu’il ne trouvait pas son amie et qu’il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il rentra dans quelqu’un au détour d’un couloir.

Kenny eut un mouvement de recul et ferma les yeux, touchant son front douloureux de ses douces mains. En ouvrant un œil doté d’une petite larme en son coin, il fut ébloui par une couleur vive.

― Citron Vert ! s’écria-t-il joyeusement, laissant ses lèvres se courber en un sourire tout en oubliant la douleur à son front.

Il se sentait toujours un peu stupide en appelant son amie ainsi ; surtout que « Citron Vert » était de loin l’appellation la plus ridicule de tout leur équipage.

― Orange ! fit-elle en écho.

Parfois, Kenny était très tenté de dire son prénom à son amie brune et de lui demander le sien ; mais ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis assez longtemps et il avait peur d’effrayer la jeune fille. Leur prénom était top secret, après tout.

― Je t’ai cherchée partout, où tu étais ? demanda Kenny, légèrement essoufflée.

― Dans le jardin, répondit-elle, tu vas bien ?

― J’ai cru que tu étais…

Kenny ne termina pas sa phrase, mais la jeune fille comprit tout de même. Kenny était infiniment rassuré de voir que son amie allait bien, et décida de changer de sujet.

― Bref, tu veux faire quelque chose ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

― J’ai vu qu’il y a une salle de sport pour qu’on garde la forme, tu veux qu’on aille tester ? On pourrait faire de la gym, proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

Kenny hocha frénétiquement la tête, plus que motivé par cette idée, et suivit Citron Vert qui connaissait mieux le chemin que lui. Alors qu’ils se mettaient en route, un bruit sonore de tuyauterie résonna dans les murs en acier renforcé au-dessus de leur tête, assez fort pour les faire réagir tous les deux. Ils s’arrêtèrent net et levèrent la tête, intrigués. Les sourcils blonds de Kenny se froncèrent et il inspecta le plafond, mais il ne vit rien d’autre que des planches en métal.

― On aurait dit que ça venait des conduits de ventilation, murmura-t-il, pensif.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes supplémentaires plantés au milieu du couloir, sans un bruit, attentifs à l’environnement, attendant un nouveau son similaire. Lorsqu’ils durent admettre que le bruit étrange n’allait pas revenir, ils se remirent naturellement en route comme si rien ne s’était passé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.  
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Craig Tucker = Bleu  
>  Kenny McCormick = Orange  
>  Bebe Stevens = Rose  
>  Leopold Butters Stotch = Cyan  
>  Token Black = Noir  
>  Eric Cartman = Rouge  
>  Tweek Tweak = Jaune  
>  Stan Marsh = Marron  
>  Kyle Broflovski = Vert  
>  Clyde Donovan = Argent  
>  Heidi Turner = Citron Vert  
>  Jason White = Blanc (mort)  
>  Wendy Testaburger = Violet (mort)

Alors que Kenny se reposait sur le banc du jardin intérieur ; une très grande pièce avec de nombreuses vitres (pas autant que la salle de réunion, cela dit) et énormément de plantes originaires de différentes planètes (il y avait des spécimens très étranges et fascinants), se sentant tomber dans un sommeil involontaire, un bruit étrange résonna dans tout le vaisseau, comme si une prise d’alimentation géante venait d’être débranchée, et toutes les lumières clignotèrent puis s’éteignirent complètement.

Kenny, désormais complètement réveillé par cette distraction inhabituelle, fronça ses sourcils et attendit, le cœur battant. Il était seul dans le noir, un noir complet qui ne lui permettait pas de voir quoi que ce soit. Le blondinet pris soudainement peur (il avait toujours eu peur du noir) et se jeta sur sa montre digitale, se battant avec les boutons pour, finalement, activer une fonctionnalité qui allumait l’écran bleuté de la montre assez fort pour illuminer les environs dans un rayon d’un mètre. C’était peu, mais c’était toujours mieux que le noir complet.

Kenny resta assis sur le banc, pétrifié, son cœur battant la chamade et une goutte de sueur s’écoulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

― Il y a quelqu’un ? tenta-t-il d’une voix légèrement chevrotante.

Il n’obtint aucune réponse ; seul ce silence perturbant. Il regretta amèrement que Citron Vert ne fût pas avec lui à ce moment. Kenny opta pour l’explication plausible et rassurante ; les plombs avaient sauté, cela arrivait parfois, il n’y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Décidé, il regarda sur sa montre digitale le plan de _Galactica_ et remarqua qu’il n’était pas très loin de la pièce des disjoncteurs. Kenny prit une profonde inspiration et se leva, quittant le jardin en faisant attention. Il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui collait à la peau. Le blondinet déboula dans un couloir, incertain. La lumière de sa montre ne lui permettait pas de voir bien loin, et chaque pas était un nouvel élan d’angoisse. Le vaisseau était tellement silencieux que même la tuyauterie et l’acier avaient décidé de se taire.

Kenny arrivait à une intersection lorsqu’il entendit soudainement des bruits de pas. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il s’arrêta net au milieu du couloir, soudain paralysé. Il eut trop tard l’idée d’éteindre la lumière de sa montre et, avant même de lever son bras, des jambes arrivèrent dans son champ de vision.

― Bleu ! chuchota-t-il un peu fort.

Le grand brun plissa les yeux à la lumière vive et Kenny baissa légèrement sa montre pour ne pas l’éblouir.

― Hey, fit-il de la voix grave qui lui était propre, tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Kenny secoua négativement la tête. Il n’osait le montrer, mais il était rassuré de l’avoir croisé. Bleu avait étrangement tendance à le faire sentir à l’abri. A cette pensée, le blondinet détacha ses yeux de ceux de Bleu afin d’éviter de rougir et les posa sur la montre éteinte au bras de son équipier, ce qui l’intrigua.

― Tu avais ta montre éteinte ? Comment tu arrivais à voir dans le noir ?

Bleu resta silencieux quelques secondes, l’analysant de ses yeux vert anis, puis secoua la tête.

― Je l’ai éteinte quand j’ai entendu des bruits de pas, expliqua-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton pour l’allumer.

Kenny hocha la tête, puis jeta un coup d’œil au couloir qui débouchait perpendiculairement sur le leur.

― Je comptais me rendre dans la salle avec les disjoncteurs, pour voir ce qui a causé la panne, fit-il.

― Pareil, dit Bleu.

Ils se remirent ainsi en route côte-à-côte et ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans la petite pièce. Kenny s’approcha immédiatement du tableau électrique qu’il ouvrit sans se poser plus de question. Immédiatement, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec plusieurs fils électriques colorés qui avaient été coupés, et c’était plutôt clair qu’il s’agissait là de l’œuvre de quelqu’un.

― Bordel, quelqu’un a _saboté_ les fils électriques, murmura-t-il à l’adresse de son coéquipier bleu qui lui illuminait le tableau électrique à l’aide de sa montre.

Kenny procéda ensuite à une réparation des fils, en enroulant chaque paire entre elle de façon précaire et provisoire, juste histoire de régler ce problème au plus vite. Alors qu’il bloquait sur les paires rouge et vert, n’arrivant pas à les lier ensemble et jurant entre ses dents, il sentit deux mains s’approcher de lui par derrière et il ne put réprimer son frisson. Il se retrouva entre les deux bras tendus de Bleu qui lui pris les deux fils têtus des mains pour les remettre ensemble lui-même, voyant que le blondinet n’y arrivait pas.

Ce dernier retint sa respiration face à la soudaine proximité et n’osa même plus bouger ni respirer. Puis il sentit ses joues chauffer et recula imperceptiblement de quelques centimètres jusqu’à ce qu’il percute doucement le torse de Bleu. Kenny aurait aimé être capable de se retenir de lâcher un petit geignement suivi d’un soupir lorsqu’il l’eut touché. D’un même mouvement, Kenny leva haut la tête et Bleu baissa la sienne, initiant un long échange visuel intense. Kenny avait plongé ses grands yeux bleu clair dans les iris vert anis de Bleu et ne les lâchait pas, ne se rendant même pas compte qu’il s’était mis à mordiller distraitement sa lèvre pleine inférieure.

Puis la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit d’un coup et les deux équipiers se séparèrent brutalement ; Kenny revint immédiatement se coller nez-à-nez avec le tableau électrique, les yeux écarquillés et le visage écarlate par ce qu’il venait de se passer (bien qu’il ne fût pas certain de ce qu’il venait de se passer exactement), et Bleu recula de quelques pas, se raclant la gorge et détournant les yeux, feignant la nonchalance.

― Tout se passe bien ? dit alors le nouvel arrivant, les regardant un à un suspicieusement.

Kenny tourna la tête et vit qu’il s’agissait de Vert, qui replaçait ses lunettes noires sur son nez à l’aide de son unique majeur.

― Oui oui les lumières se sont soudainement éteintes alors on est allés voir ici pour rétablir le courant et en fait les câbles étaient coupés je crois que c’est quelqu’un qui a délibérément saboté les fils-

Kenny se tut brutalement lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il parlait nerveusement, beaucoup trop vite et d’une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale. Encore agité et rougissant, il replaça distraitement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée, ignorant volontairement le regard de Bleu et Vert sur lui, puis assembla les derniers fils et rétablit enfin le courant électrique. Le même bruit de tout à l’heure résonna dans _Galactica_ , les lumières clignotèrent, vacillèrent, puis enfin se stabilisèrent, illuminant correctement toutes les salles du vaisseau.

― OK, alors, reprenons depuis le début, fit Vert en gratifiant Kenny d’un regard un peu plus pesant.

Le blond détourna les yeux et fit tout ce qu’il pouvait pour ne pas tourner la tête vers Bleu qui, il le sentait, avait ses yeux verts rivés sur lui.

― Quand les lumières se sont éteintes, où étiez-vous ?

― J’étais dans le jardin, répondit Kenny.

― Ma chambre, dit brièvement Bleu. Où tu étais, toi ?

― Cafétéria, fit Vert. Avec Jaune et Marron. Où vous êtes-vous croisés ensuite ?

― Dans le couloir, répondit Kenny, quasiment juste avant d’entrer ici.

― Comment étaient les fils électriques ?

― Coupés, répéta Kenny. Je pense que c’est quelqu’un qui a fait ça, je vois pas comment ils auraient pu se détacher ainsi tout seuls.

Vert parut réfléchir quelques instants, seul dans sa tête qui refermait sûrement plus de neurones que la plupart d’entre eux.

― Ouais, ça ne m’étonne pas. En fait, je suis même surpris que des choses soient sabotées seulement maintenant.

Kenny le regarda et fronça les sourcils, s’apprêtant à demander à Vert ce qu’il entendait par-là, mais Bleu le devança ;

― C’est-à-dire ?

― Les survivants de l’autre vaisseau m’ont dit que les Imposteurs s’amusaient constamment à saboter des éléments du vaisseau.

* * *

Kenny sirotait une petite brique de lait, assis tranquillement à une table de la cafétéria en attendant Citron Vert, quand les portes s’ouvrirent enfin. Le blondinet crut naturellement qu’il s’agissait de son amie brune, puis ses yeux bleu clair croisèrent des iris vert anis lorsqu’il leva la tête. Kenny avala sa gorgée de lait de travers et faillit s’étouffer avec. Il soutint le regard de Bleu, qui brisa le contact visuel lorsqu’il dut faire face au distributeur de boisson. Il sélectionna ce qu’il voulait prendre et une canette de _Monster_ tomba dans un bac ; il se pencha pour la récupérer, Kenny ne manquant pas une miette de ses actions, sirotant tranquillement sa brique de lait.

Bleu se retourna et ses yeux revinrent se poser sur ceux du blondinet, qui papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières mais ne détourna pas les yeux, tandis que le grand brun s’asseyait nonchalamment sur la petite table à côté de la machine. Bleu ouvrit sa canette sans le quitter des yeux et l’apporta à ses lèvres, buvant quelques gorgées sans s’arrêter. A ce niveau-là, Kenny savait pertinemment qu’il rougissait, mais il ne voulait pas détourner les yeux pour autant.

Depuis l’incident dans la salle des disjoncteurs, trois jours auparavant (aucun événement notable n’était arrivé depuis, pour le plus grand bien de l’équipage), le blondinet avait sincèrement l’impression que les yeux perçants et vifs de Bleu se posaient sur lui partout où il allait ; et inversement. Pour être honnête, ce n’était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire.

Bleu se releva soudainement (toujours en le regardant) et le blond fut certain qu’il comptait se diriger vers lui, s’asseoir devant lui à sa table comme lui-même un petit moment auparavant, lorsque les grandes portes de la cafétéria s’ouvrirent de nouveau et Citron Vert fit son apparition, joviale et souriante.

― Pardon pour le retard ! fit-elle en trottinant vers lui et prenant place en face du blond, interrompant immédiatement Bleu qui changea de direction avec fluidité, comme si c’était prémédité, pour sortir par les portes que Citron Vert venait tout juste de traverser.

Kenny était content de voir son amie brune, vraiment, mais il devait également avouer qu’elle n’était vraiment pas venue au bon moment et qu’il aurait préféré qu’elle s’attarde un peu plus en chemin ; il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu’il se serait passé si Bleu s’était assis à sa table pour boire avec lui. Le grand brun arrivait même à rendre charismatique une action aussi basique que boire une boisson énergisante, plongeant sa main dans ses mèches ténébreuses qui avaient l’air si soyeuses et _merde_ Kenny avait tellement envie de passer _sa_ main dans ses cheveux…

― Orange ? Ça va ? Tu baves, fit-alors Citron Vert avec souci, le tirant hors de ses pensées rêveuses et si attrayantes.

Kenny papillonna quelques fois des yeux et éloigna sa brique de lait de sa bouche, se rendant compte avec gêne qu’il y avait effectivement un filet de salive qui s’écoulait de ses lèvres roses. Honteux, le blond se frotta furieusement la bouche avec un mouchoir, un peu frustré.

― Hum, oui, je vais bien, je faisais pas gaffe, marmonna-t-il, provocant un petit rire mélodieux de la part de son amie.

― Tu m’as l’air dans tes pensées, tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Reprenant sa petite brique de lait en main et posant son mouchoir baveux ( _beurk, mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ?_ ) il hocha distraitement la tête.

― Oui, c’est juste qu’avant que tu arrives, je crois que Bleu se dirigeait vers moi.

― Bleu ? répéta Citron Vert, surprise, ses sourcils bruns se haussant.

Elle se contorsionna sur sa chaise et se retourna, sans doute en quête du grand brun, mais ne vit que Cyan et Jaune dans un coin, Vert dans un autre.

― Nan, il est parti maintenant, indiqua le blond.

La jeune fille replongea son regard noisette dans le sien, inquiète.

― Tout s’est bien passé ? Il n’a rien fait de bizarre ?

Les sourcils de Kenny se haussèrent, étonnés.

― Hein ? Non, pourquoi est-ce qu’il ferait un truc bizarre ? Qu’est-ce que tu entends par « bizarre » ? demanda alors Kenny, essayant de comprendre.

Peut-être qu’elle faisait allusion à l’être en général de Bleu. Parce que Kenny se sentait clairement tout bizarre, quand il était dans les environs ; peut-être que Citron Vert ressentait la même chose. Peut-être qu’il avait aussi bu son _Monster_ en se passant lentement une main dans ses cheveux ténébreux tout en la regardant sans la quitter des yeux ; ce truc avait été intense.

Kenny réprima un frisson et retourna son attention sur son amie lorsque celle-ci claqua ses doigts devant son visage. Instinctivement, le blond passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour vérifier s’il n’avait pas encore de la salive qui avait décidé de sortir de sa bouche.

― Je ne sais pas, reprit Citron Vert. Tu ne devrais pas le laisser s’approcher autant de toi, en tout cas.

Les sourcils blonds de Kenny se froncèrent.

― Hein ? fit-il stupidement.

Il n’aimait pas trop le chemin que prenait cette conversation.

― Je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance, lui confia-t-elle alors.

Kenny fit un petit rire dénué d’humour.

― Et pourquoi ça ?

― Je ne sais pas, il m’a l’air un peu suspicieux.

Le blondinet prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, puis l’expira lentement. Il reposa sa petite brique de lait de toute façon à moitié vide et rouvrit les yeux, les plantant directement dans les iris soucieuses de son amie.

― Écoute, je me suis retrouvé plusieurs fois tout seul avec lui, et à chaque fois il aurait pu facilement me tuer s’il était-

Mais Citron Vert ne le laissa pas terminer, relevant un élément de sa phrase qui l’avait faite tiquer ;

― Oh, tu t’es retrouvé plusieurs fois tout seul avec lui ? répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, et à quelles occasions dis-moi ?

En une seconde, le visage de Kenny passa par une cinquantaine de nuances de rouge, et il se mit à bafouiller nerveusement pour se justifier ; ce qui n’arrangea pas l’expression interdite de Citron Vert qui, clairement, n’y prenait pas. N’arrivant pas à formuler le moindre mot cohérent, Kenny s’interrompit, reprit sa respiration, puis reprit calmement ;

― Crois-moi, ce n’est pas totalement ce que tu crois.

Citron Vert haussa un sourcil plus haut encore.

― Pas _totalement_ ce que je crois, répéta-t-elle.

― Je- je veux dire, ce n’est _pas_ ce que tu crois, se reprit-il en paniquant un peu.

Son visage était toujours aussi chaud, bordel.

― On s’est croisés dans un couloir la fois où les lumières se sont éteintes, et après ça on est allés _tous les deux_ pour les réparer, et on est restés bien assez longtemps sans qu’il n’y ait personne à côté pour qu’il ait le temps de m’assassiner. Ce qui, comme tu peux le constater, n’est pas arrivé.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il avait toujours l’air aussi frustré, mais au moins son visage daignait reprendre sa couleur et sa température normale. Citron Vert n’avait pas complètement l’air convaincue cela dit ; cependant elle n’avait plus d’argument et préféra laisser tomber le sujet, malgré son évidente réticence face à un certain grand et beau ténébreux. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.  
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Craig Tucker = Bleu  
> Kenny McCormick = Orange  
> Bebe Stevens = Rose  
> Leopold Butters Stotch = Cyan  
> Token Black = Noir  
> Eric Cartman = Rouge  
> Tweek Tweak = Jaune  
> Stan Marsh = Marron  
> Kyle Broflovski = Vert  
> Clyde Donovan = Argent  
> Heidi Turner = Citron Vert  
> Jason White = Blanc (mort)  
> Wendy Testaburger = Violet (mort)

Cartman marchait dans un long couloir ; lentement, discrètement. Ses yeux hétérochromes étaient perçants, glacés, scannant les environs avec un sang-froid parfait. Il n’avait pas croisé grand monde depuis la matinée et, en vérité, c’était tout à fait volontaire. Il n’avait clairement pas envie de faire face à la connerie de son équipage, et n’avait fait qu’un bref arrêt à la cafétéria afin de récupérer un sachet de _Cheesy Poofs_ au distributeur, lorsqu’il avait repéré, du coin de l’œil, la figure de Noir agir un peu suspicieusement.

Le cosmonaute avait lancé un coup d’œil autour de lui, avait observé de loin Vert qui écrivait furieusement dans un petit carnet dans un coin de la salle ainsi que Bleu et Orange qui étaient assis l’un en face de l’autre sur une table dans le fond, puis s’était éloigné sans un bruit et avait définitivement quitté la cafétéria. Son comportement avait attisé la curiosité de Rouge, qui avait décidé de le suivre de loin.

Ainsi, il traversait précautionneusement un grand couloir à la suite de Noir ; se cachant derrière des pans de murs lorsqu’il se trouvait dans la même allée et marchant un peu plus rapidement à chaque fois qu’il tournait et était hors de sa vue. D’après la carte sur sa montre digitale, Noir se dirigeait vers l’espace de rangement ; une salle recluse du vaisseau qu’on ne pouvait atteindre qu’en empruntant de longs couloirs monotones en ligne droite.

Noir fut de nouveau dans son champ de vision et Cartman se colla au mur, derrière une grosse poutre verticale qui se répétait tous les sept mètres environs, l’observant de loin. Le cosmonaute fit un dernier tournant puis disparut ; il était sans doute rentré dans l’espace de rangement. Cartman garda ses distances mais se rapprocha néanmoins avec la discrétion d’un félin, ses yeux hétérochromes rivés sur l’endroit qu’occupait Noir un instant auparavant.

Il entendit ensuite un bruit sourd et se figea, se cachant derrière une poutre et attendant, une goutte de sueur dévalant son épine dorsale. Un son métallique résonna depuis la pièce qu’il essayait d’atteindre, puis un bruit plus fort de boîtes tombant par terre. Après cela, tout ce qu’entendait Eric était ses propres pulsations cardiaques ; rapides et puissantes. Il était en train de se rapprocher tout doucement ─ en hésitant un peu, à vrai dire ─ lorsqu’un nouveau bruit, un dernier, le prit par surprise. Il leva brusquement la tête au son de tuyauterie qui, il en était certain, provenait d’au-dessus de lui, à l’intérieur des murs. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il resta immobile quelques instants, guettant un nouveau son. N’entendant plus rien, Cartman pensa tout naturellement qu’il s’agissait simplement de la ventilation qui faisait des siennes.

Il reprit ainsi son avancée, marchant lentement vers la fin du couloir ; là où il serait obligé de tourner pour continuer. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et il progressait doucement, sans aucun bruit. Il frôla le mur et fut enfin en mesure d’apercevoir une partie de la pièce, remarquant immédiatement que plusieurs boîtes étaient sens-dessus sens-dessous, confirmant le bruit de tout à l’heure. Ses sourcils bruns étaient froncés sur son regard scrutateur, et Eric continua d’avancer, intrigué.

Il s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte, tendit l’oreille, puis entra. Instantanément, son regard fut attiré par la masse sombre au sol. Il reconnut la combinaison spatiale noire, remarqua la mare de sang dans laquelle elle baignait, et se rendit compte en écarquillant les yeux que Noir venait de se faire éliminer, à quelques mètres de lui et seulement quelques instants avant qu’il n’entrât.

Cartman fit soudain volte-face et balaya toute la pièce d’un regard circulaire et efficace, s’arrêtant sur chaque recoin. Il n’avait vu personne repartir de la pièce ; l’Imposteur devait donc se trouver ici avec lui. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Il n’y avait aucun bruit, si ce n’était ses propres pulsations cardiaques, et il ne semblait y avoir personne à l’exception de lui-même et de son équipier qu’il avait précédemment pris en filature.

Rouge hésita un instant puis avança d’un pas, tout doucement et le plus précautionneusement possible ; il inspecta chaque recoin de la pièce, soulevant çà et là des cartons et des boîtes. Après une fouille complète de l’endroit, Cartman dut se rendre à l’évidence que l’Imposteur n’était plus là, aussi étrange que cela puisse l’être.

― Qu’est-ce que… murmura-t-il pour lui-même, pensif.

Il sonda dans sa mémoire, cherchant un élément qu’il ratait. Il n’avait vu personne, il en était certain. Le tueur avait-il pu quitter la pièce lorsqu’il fût entré, en rôdant discrètement entre des cartons alors que son attention était focalisée sur le corps raide mort de Noir ? C’était possible, mais peu probable.

Eric décida alors qu’il devait agir, et tourna les talons rapidement. Il se rengagea dans le long couloir, attentif au moindre bruit, en direction de la salle de réunion. Il n’avait pas trop le choix ; il devait appuyer sur le bouton d’urgence et démarrer une réunion. Il avait conscience qu’il n’avait que très peu d’indices, voire aucun, mais il n’avait aucun intérêt à faire comme s’il n’avait rien vu ; ce genre de tactiques ne menaient jamais bien loin.

*

Kenny était justement en chemin pour la salle de réunion lorsque l’alarme sonna brutalement, l’arrachant à ses joyeuses pensées. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et une vague de froid s’abattit sur lui lorsqu’il se rendit compte de ce que cela signifiait. Quelqu’un s’était donc fait tué. Il avait eu raison en pensant que les quelques jours d’accalmie n’étaient qu’illusoires. Trottinant rapidement jusqu’au couloir de décontamination, il espéra de tout son cœur qu’il ne s’agissait ni de Citron Vert, ni de Bleu.

Il n’avait pas vu Citron Vert de toute la matinée, et Bleu était resté un moment avec lui dans la cafétéria (pour sa plus grande joie) avant de s’en aller quelques minutes auparavant, peut-être une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus. Le blondinet appuyait sur le bouton qui lui ouvrirait les portes lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un le héler, derrière lui :

― Orange !

Kenny se retourna d’un coup et son visage se fendit d’un sourire radieux en apercevant Citron Vert accourir vers lui. Elle allait bien. Cette constatation lui retira un poids des épaules. Ils se remirent ainsi en route tous les deux, l’euphorie de se savoir sain et sauf se tarissant au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de la salle de réunion.

Ils atteignirent enfin cette dernière et aperçurent immédiatement Rouge, assis à sa place, ses coudes posés sur la table et ses main jointe en face de son nez. Jaune était également là, ainsi que Vert. Kenny et son amie s’installèrent sans un bruit, entendant déjà d’autres arrivants derrière eux. Le blond s’installa et, lorsqu’il releva la tête, son regard se posa sur des yeux vert anis qu’il reconnut tout de suite et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Comme précédemment en voyant Citron Vert, ses lèvres roses se courbèrent d’elles-mêmes et affichèrent un sourire ravi.

Bleu s’assit à sa place en face de lui, comme d’habitude, et lui fit un clin d’œil discret en même temps. Kenny se sentit rougir et replaça distraitement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée, détournant les yeux en même temps sans arriver toutefois à supprimer son petit sourire.

― C’est moi qui ai donné l’alerte, dit alors Rouge.

Kenny se rappela brutalement la raison de leur réunion et se sentit un peu honteux en se rendant compte qu’il se comportait comme une collégienne amoureuse alors que l’un des leurs avait péri. Son regard bleuté scanna le cercle et il remarqua qu’en plus de l’absence désormais normale de Violet et Blanc, Noir avait également disparu.

― J’ai trouvé le corps de Noir dans la salle de rangement, au fond du vaisseau.

Kenny sonda dans sa mémoire et essaya de se resituer la salle, seulement il n’en avait aucun souvenir et vint à la conclusion qu’il n’y était tout simplement jamais été. Il ne s’était pas aventuré trop loin dans _Galactica_ et avait rarement dépassé le grand jardin, la cafétéria et la salle de sport, où il faisait habituellement de la gymnastique avec Citron Vert.

― Que faisais-tu dans un endroit si éloigné ? demanda alors Vert d’un ton suspicieux tout en remontant ses lunettes noires sur son nez à l’aide de son unique majeur.

Rouge le dévisagea quelques instants sans trahir ne serait-ce qu’une seule émotion, puis répondit calmement ;

― Je suivais Noir.

Kenny haussa les sourcils, surpris par une telle déclaration.

― Tu le _suivais_ ? On peut savoir pourquoi ? s’enquit alors Marron, dont les sourcils noirs s’étaient froncés sur ses intéressantes iris gris clair.

― J’étais dans la cafétéria avec quelques autres personnes, dont Noir, qui s’est mis à agir de façon suspicieuse. Il a quitté la pièce et s’est dirigée dans le fond du vaisseau ; je l’ai suivi discrètement afin de savoir ce qu’il mijotait.

Il y eut un temps de silence, où Rouge et Vert semblèrent s’affronter du regard. Ils avaient tous deux des yeux perçants et scrutateurs et Kenny savait que c’était compliqué de ne pas ciller face à un tel regard. Le blond se demanda alors si ces deux-là ne se connaissaient pas un peu plus qu’ils ne le laissaient croire.

― Si tu le suivais, reprit lentement Vert, tu as dû le voir mourir sous tes yeux, non ?

Rouge resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis reprit en fixant toujours le rouquin. Le débat semblait se faire uniquement entre eux, comme s’ils avaient oublié qu’ils n’étaient pas tout seuls.

― J’aimerais pouvoir te répondre oui, malheureusement je le suivais d’assez loin ; il est rentré dans la salle de rangement, j’ai attendu à l’extérieur, puis je suis rentré avec précaution lorsque j’ai entendu du bruit. Des boîtes étaient tombées, ajouta-t-il.

― Et qu’est-ce qu’il y avait quand tu es rentré ?

Rouge mit du temps à répondre, et Kenny aurait pu entendre les mouches voler ; si des mouches étaient présentes à bord du vaisseau.

― Noir était par terre, raide mort. Il devrait encore y être.

Vert expira et se recalla dans le fond de son siège. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient et Kenny avait l’étrange sensation que son équipier se sentait victorieux, comme s’il avait gagné le duel entre Rouge et lui.

― J’étais dans la cafétéria, dit alors Vert. Vous ? demanda-t-il ensuite à l’adresse de l’équipage.

― Dans ma chambre, répondirent simultanément Jaune et Argent.

― Salle de sport, fit Marron.

― Le jardin, couina Citron Vert.

Kenny était sur le point de dire qu’il était dans la cafétéria mais Vert le devança ;

― Orange et Bleu étaient aussi dans la cafétéria. Bleu est parti avant, Orange a fait pareil quelques minutes après ; mais aucun d’eux n’aurait eu le temps de se rendre dans la salle de rangement. J’ai croisé Rose ensuite, ce qui l’innocente également.

― J’étais- commença Cyan, mais Vert le coupa ;

― Rouge, est-ce que tu as croisé quelqu’un, n’importe qui, quand tu suivais Noir ?

Kenny remarqua alors que le coin des lèvres de Vert était retroussé en un petit sourire satisfait, voire presque mauvais. Le blond avait eu raison lorsqu’il avait eu l’impression que Vert se sentait victorieux. Rouge dut également le ressentir, car il resta silencieux encore un instant avant de déclarer à contrecœur, résigné ;

― Non. Je n’ai croisé personne.

Kenny avait deviné ce que cela impliquait, mais Vert se fit le plus grand plaisir de le dire clairement et à voix haute.

― Tu as conscience que ça veut dire que tu es le seul qui aurait pu tuer Noir, n’est-ce pas ?

― Je sais. Et je suppose que ça ne servira à rien que je vous dise que je suis innocent.

― Bien, fit alors Vert en baissant la tête vers son écran, je suppose qu’on va voir ça dans quelques instants.

Kenny l’imita, comme tout le reste de l’équipage, et se retrouva face à un dilemme. Tout portait à croire que Rouge avait tué Noir ; comme l’avait si bien dit Vert, c’est le seul qui aurait pu, puisqu’il n’avait croisé personne. Mais quelque chose lui semblait étrange, anormal. Le blondinet décida d’écouter son instinct et choisit de passer le vote.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les résultats apparurent ; la majorité avait voté Rouge. Kenny ne fut pas plus surpris que cela, mais il grimaça tout de même.

― Et… qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ? demanda alors Marron.

Kenny se demandait la même chose. Ils avaient voté Rouge ; quoi, après ? Il leva la tête et eut le temps d’apercevoir Bleu tourner la sienne vers Vert et échanger un regard avec celui-ci.

― Ejection ? fit le grand brun.

Vert parut réfléchir, puis hocha la tête.

― Ça me va. Puisque nous sommes presque tous d’accord sur le fait que Rouge est l’un des Imposteurs, je vous propose de l’éjecter hors du _Galactica_.

Kenny écarquilla les yeux.

― Tu veux dire- commença-t-il avant que Vert ne le coupe ;

― Comme les corps. Ejection dans l’espace, hors du vaisseau.

― Mais… il va en mourir ! fit-il, scandalisé.

― Il a tué Noir, rappela Vert.

― On n’en est pas sûrs !

Le rouquin plissa ses yeux émeraude et le dévisagea, pensif.

― Pourquoi tu le défends autant ? Tu es son complice ?

Les yeux de Kenny s’ouvrirent plus grand encore et, du coin de l’œil, il remarqua que Bleu hochait négativement la tête de façon imperceptible, lui intimant de laisser tomber l’affaire. Kenny soutint son regard vert anis quelques instants encore, puis baissa la tête.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Kenny regarda, impuissant, ses équipiers se relever et quitter la salle afin de se poster devant l’entrée de la salle d’éjection, située juste à côté de la salle de réunion. Cette salle était habituellement utilisée pour éjecter dans l’espace les déchets du vaisseau et de ses passagers, pas pour commettre une exécution publique.

Rouge se posta devant la porte docilement, ne montrant aucun signe de rébellion. Au moins, pensa Kenny, il partirait dignement. Jaune appuya sur le bouton qui permettait l’ouverture des portes, et Rouge fut poussé à l’intérieur de la petite pièce entièrement vitrée. Lorsque les portes se refermeraient derrière lui, Jaune n’aurait qu’à appuyer sur un simple bouton rouge afin d’ouvrir les vitres ; éjectant Rouge aussi simplement que cela.

Alors que les portes commençaient à se refermer, Rouge se retourna doucement et, à la plus grande surprise de Kenny, afficha un grand sourire satisfait et arrogant, plantant en même temps ses yeux dans ceux du rouquin.

― Vert, je t’aime babe.

Alors que les sourcils de Kenny se haussaient, les portes se refermèrent complètement devant le visage content de soi de Rouge. Le blondinet tourna la tête vers Vert et vit qu’il se pinçait l’arête du nez, semblant soupirer en même temps. Dans un petit nuage de vapeur, les portes se rouvrirent lentement ; et Kenny put de nouveau voir la petite salle vitrée.

Seulement, il n’y avait plus personne à l’intérieur.

*

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

. ﾟ  Red was not An Impostor. 。 .

。 ' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.  
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Craig Tucker = Bleu  
>  Kenny McCormick = Orange  
>  Bebe Stevens = Rose  
>  Leopold Butters Stotch = Cyan  
>  Tweek Tweak = Jaune  
>  Stan Marsh = Marron  
>  Kyle Broflovski = Vert  
>  Clyde Donovan = Argent  
>  Heidi Turner = Citron Vert  
>  Eric Cartman = Rouge (mort)  
>  Token Black = Noir (mort)  
>  Jason White = Blanc (mort)  
>  Wendy Testaburger = Violet (mort)

Kenny était assis sur la petite table à côté du distributeur de boissons, dans la cafétéria. Il balançait ses jambes d’avant en arrière, semblant attendre quelqu’un. Cyan prenait son petit-déjeuner dans le fond de la pièce et, de ce que Kenny pouvait voir de là où il était, il avait bientôt terminé son repas.

Kenny n’était pas très enthousiaste à l’idée de se retrouver tout seul ou en présence de quelqu’un et il commençait à devenir impatient. Il n’arrêtait pas de lancer des petits coups d’œil nerveux à sa montre digitale enroulée autour de son poignet. Il était onze heures ; Bleu ne devrait donc pas trop tarder à venir chercher sa dose quotidienne de _Monster_ (du moins il l’espérait).

Alors qu’il commençait légèrement à désespérer, les portes de la cafétéria s’ouvrirent enfin et un grand ténébreux entra. Il se dirigea machinalement vers le distributeur de boissons, ses sourcils se haussant lorsqu’il y vit le blond. Il se rapprocha et Kenny descendit de la petite table, se mettant à se dandiner sur un pied.

― Hey, fit le brun.

Il avait un tout petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Kenny ouvrit la bouche, chercha ses mots et regarda, impuissant, Bleu se pencher en avant et récupérer sa canette de _Monster_ dans le bac. Il se redressa, décapsula sa boisson, puis plongea ses yeux vert anis dans les siens, finissant de le déstabiliser complètement. Le blond mordilla distraitement sa lèvre inférieure, puis se décida enfin à parler ;

― J’ai trouvé une salle qui pourrait nous être utile, dit-il alors.

Bleu apporta sa boisson à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, semblant attendre la suite.

― C’est la salle de contrôle pour les caméras de surveillance.

Durant une fraction de seconde, le grand brun sembla se figer. Puis il baissa sa canette de _Monster_ , ses sourcils sombres légèrement froncés.

― Elles fonctionnent ? Les caméras, ajouta-t-il.

Kenny haussa les épaules ;

― J’ai commencé à remettre en place le système de contrôle. J’ai bientôt terminé, en fait, et je comptais le faire maintenant.

Kenny hésita une seconde, détourna les yeux, puis ajouta plus timidement ;

― Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi… on pourrait voir si les caméras fonctionnent encore, comme ça.

Ses yeux bleu clair revinrent trouver ceux du grand brun et ce dernier parut réfléchir, puis il hocha la tête. Kenny essaya de contrôler un peu sa joie et de ne pas trop la montrer, mais il ne put réprimer le grand sourire qui vint étirer ses joues roses parsemées de taches de rousseur.

Kenny se mit alors en route et lança un simple coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s’assurer que Bleu le suivait bien.

― Comment t’as trouvé cette pièce ? dit-il alors.

Kenny était en train de fredonner un petit air (on lui avait toujours dit qu’il avait une jolie voix et qu’il savait bien chanter, alors il se faisait plaisir), presque en sautillant joyeusement. Les circonstances n’auraient peut-être pas dû le mettre dans un état aussi léger ; mais il était avec Bleu, alors il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être assez satisfait.

― Par hasard, j’explorais juste.

― Tu l’as dit aux autres ?

Kenny s’arrêta momentanément pour le regarder de nouveau par-dessus son épaule, ses lèvres se courbant en un petit sourire.

― Je l’ai dit qu’à toi, avoua-t-il en tentant un clin d’œil.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée, Kenny guidant le chemin, et ils finirent par entrer dans une petite pièce qui se situait après un dédale de couloirs.

― C’est là, chuchota le blond.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il parlait bas ; l’inconnu et le manque de luminosité, sans doute. Il était à peu près certain que personne n’était venu ; il n’avait repéré aucune trace de passage à part la sienne, et la salle était relativement dure à trouver.

Kenny se dirigea naturellement vers un boîtier empli de câbles et farfouilla dedans, se remettant à réparer les éléments cassés. S’il était si doué à ça, c’était parce que lors de sa formation pour devenir explorateur, il avait dû apprendre à réparer des éléments d’un vaisseau. Chacun des membres de l’équipage était en mesure de faire ce que faisait Kenny. Exceptés les Imposteurs. 

― Passe-moi le tournevis qui est à côté de toi, demanda Kenny.

Bleu, qui était resté un peu en retrait, ramassa l’outil et lui tendit sans un mot, le regardant faire. Kenny fit encore quelques manipulations puis, après quelques minutes de réparation, il se releva tout souriant et alluma le système. Les écrans accrochés au mur s’allumèrent, clignotèrent, grésillèrent puis, après avoir affiché plusieurs bandes noires et blanches, des couloirs et des pièces s’affichèrent aux écrans. Kenny resta silencieux un instant puis lâcha une petite exclamation ravie. Il se retourna d’un coup et attrapa les bras de Bleu.

― Ça marche !!

Le blondinet se rendit compte qu’il étreignait presque le grand brun et recula brusquement, un peu gêné. Il se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux, optant ainsi pour reposer ses yeux bleu clair sur les écrans qui n’étaient plus aussi désespérément noirs. Kenny s’approcha et appuya sur le bouton qui lui permettait de passer d’une caméra à une autre.

Un couloir vide. Vert, Jaune et Cyan dans la cafétéria. Le jardin, vide. Marron qui traversait un couloir. Rose s’apprêtant à entrer dans une pièce.

Soudain, Kenny sentit une main se poser sur son dos et il tourna la tête, surpris, vers Bleu qui se penchait en avant pour consulter les écrans, quasiment tout contre lui. Kenny délaissa complètement l’attention qu’il avait alors pour les caméras et regarda le visage si proche du grand brun, sentant ses joues chauffer. Bleu changea de caméra.

― On devrait le dire aux autres, dit-il alors.

Il tourna la tête et planta ses yeux vert anis et perçants dans les siens. Kenny s’y perdit momentanément et peina à en sortir, s’entendant vaguement couiner un « hein ? ». Les lèvres de Bleu se courbèrent en un tout petit sourire amusé. Kenny s’y attarda, les lorgna.

― J’ai dit qu’on devrait le dire aux autres.

Kenny réussit enfin à détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres si tentantes et reposa son regard dans le sien.

― Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-il. Si on le dit aux autres, les Imposteurs le sauront aussi et pourront saboter les caméras, puisque ça va forcément les déranger. Si on le garde pour nous, on peut continuer de surveiller et les Imposteurs n’en sauront rien.

La main de Bleu était toujours posée sur le bas de son dos, chaude, trop présente, et cela l’empêchait de penser correctement.

― On pourra pas surveiller h24, répliqua Bleu, alors que si on le dit aux autres, il pourra y avoir une surveillance complète.

Cet argument, et surtout son regard profond qui persistait, eurent raison de Kenny et il hocha doucement la tête. Au fond, il n’était pas tout à fait d’accord mais Bleu était un sorcier et Kenny était complètement envoûté.

― On sonne le bouton d’alarme pour leur dire ? demanda Kenny, et Bleu hocha la tête.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et, alors qu’ils traversaient un couloir vide, le blond entendit de nouveau ce bruit étrange de tuyauterie qui résonnait à l’intérieur des murs en acier renforcé. Le blondinet s’arrêta net au milieu de l’allée, Bleu faisant de même lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’était plus suivi.

― Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il, les yeux un peu écarquillés.

― Entendu quoi ?

― Le-le _bruit_! bredouilla le blond en faisant un geste de la main, commençant à devenir frustré.

― C’est rien, juste de l’air qui passe dans la tuyauterie.

Les sourcils de Kenny se froncèrent.

― Tu en es sûr ?

Bleu s’arrêta de nouveau et se retourna lentement.

― Je sais pas, je crois ? Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être d’autre ?

Le blondinet admit qu’il n’en avait aucune idée, puis reprit sa route. Il devait tout de même avouer que ces bruits étranges l’intriguaient.

Le binôme arriva très vite au couloir de décontamination et le traversa sans un mot ; parfois, Kenny empruntait ce couloir et arrivait à oublier que c’était là qu’il avait découvert le corps sans vie de Blanc. En général, il évitait volontairement de poser ses yeux à cet endroit, de peur de trouver de nouveau le cadavre ensanglanté.

La vue infinie de l’espace le tira hors de ses pensées et Kenny se rendit compte qu’ils étaient enfin arrivés dans la salle de réunion. Alors que Bleu s’approchait du bouton d’alarme, le blond ouvrit la bouche et parla sans même s’en rendre compte ;

― Attends !

Bleu se retourna et lui lança un regard surpris, mais Kenny était trop hypnotisé par la vue de l’Univers pour s’en soucier. Il s’approcha doucement de la vitre la plus proche et y posa une main.

― Tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique ?

Il entendit des bruits de pas puis sentit Bleu se poster à côté de lui. En tournant la tête, Kenny remarqua qu’il était tout prêt et son regard s’attarda sur ses yeux verts ; les étoiles au-dehors s’y reflétaient. Bleu hocha lentement la tête, plongé dans sa contemplation de l’Univers.

C’est à ce moment-là que Kenny décida qu’il en avait assez de n’être qu’une couleur pour lui.

― Kenny, dit-il nerveusement en sentant son cœur battre plus fort.

Bleu tourna la tête et le regarda, semblant légèrement étonné.

― Je m’appelle Kenny, répéta le blondinet.

Il déglutit silencieusement et observa la réaction de Bleu, espérant qu’il n’avait pas foiré. Les lèvres du grand brun se courbèrent alors en un petit sourire et une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps du blond.

― Craig, fit-il. Je m’appelle Craig. Enchanté, Kenny.

Le blond sourit à s’en faire mal aux joues, ses fossettes refaisant leur apparition, et il replaça distraitement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée. Il avait conscience que son visage chauffait un peu, mais il n’arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de ceux de Craig. _Craig_ , répéta-t-il mentalement. Il avait désormais un nom à placer sur son visage, et cela semblait si bon. A sa place. Comme ça devrait être.

Alors qu’il replaçait son regard sur l’extérieur, il chercha timidement la main de Craig avec la sienne en tâtonnant dans le vide. Il frôla des doigts et les tint, n’osant pas aller plus loin, sentant un regard surpris se poser sur lui. A sa plus grande joie, Craig entrelaça sans un mot ses doigts aux siens, les liant désormais complètement.

Quelques secondes de silence s’écoulèrent, peut-être une minute ou deux, avant que Craig ne brisât le silence ;

― On n’était pas censés prévenir les autres ?

Kenny détacha ses yeux bleu clair pour les poser sur les siens.

― Ça peut attendre, non ?

Craig ne répondit rien mais le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa en un tout petit sourire. Pour quelqu’un d’aussi apathique et dénué d’émotion que lui, c’était déjà beaucoup. Et cela apportait beaucoup de baume au cœur de Kenny.

Doucement, la main libre du brun se releva et se posa délicatement sur la joue du blond. Son pouce frotta tendrement sa pommette et Kenny eut l’impression que cela durait une éternité ; main dans la main, tout seuls dans tout l’Univers, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Puis le regard de Craig se posa sur les lèvres du blond et il se pencha en avant vers lui, tout doucement, comme s’il ne voulait pas l’effrayer. Kenny ferma les yeux et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, rencontrant très vite les lèvres de Craig.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque du brun et agrippa les cheveux qu’il y trouva, d’abord doucement, puis plus fort lorsque Craig bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kenny lâcha une petite expiration sonore dans la bouche du brun, puis ils se séparèrent doucement pour respirer, leurs fronts se collant naturellement.

Leur regard scellé entre eux, Kenny sourit tendrement et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.  
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Craig Tucker = Bleu  
> Kenny McCormick = Orange  
> Bebe Stevens = Rose  
> Leopold Butters Stotch = Cyan  
> Tweek Tweak = Jaune  
> Stan Marsh = Marron  
> Kyle Broflovski = Vert  
> Clyde Donovan = Argent  
> Heidi Turner = Citron Vert  
> Eric Cartman = Rouge (mort)  
> Token Black = Noir (mort)  
> Jason White = Blanc (mort)  
> Wendy Testaburger = Violet (mort)

Kenny fut brutalement réveillé par une alarme sonore et se sentit agressé lorsqu’il ouvrit subitement les yeux pour se faire éblouir par une vive lumière rouge qui tournait sur elle-même. Il se leva cependant d’un coup lorsqu’il se fut remis de sa surprise, car il comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il renfila rapidement sa combinaison spatiale, laissant le casque qu’il n’avait de toute façon pas besoin derrière lui, et sortit de la pièce, voyant Jaune et Cyan faire de même en face de lui.

― Q-q-qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? paniqua le blond nerveux en s’arrachant une touffe de cheveux.

― Je n’en ai aucune idée !

Kenny regarda Cyan, ses sourcils froncés, et son regard dirigé sur le gyrophare rouge accroché au plafond.

― Quelque chose a dû être saboté, fit-il, je vais aller vérifier la valve d’oxygène !

Il se mit en route en courant et Jaune le suivit immédiatement. Kenny resta tout d’abord abasourdi et immobile devant sa porte, puis il sembla se réveiller et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de contrôle des caméras. Il pourrait sans doute identifier le problème en regardant les caméras, au cas où ce ne serait pas la valve d’oxygène comme Cyan le pensait (même s’il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce fût cela ; c’était le plus dangereux pour eux, après tout).

Après un dédale de couloir qu’il connaissait bien désormais (Craig et lui avaient fini par prévenir les autres de la présence des caméras et Kenny se portait souvent volontaire pour un tour de garde), le blond arriva finalement dans la pièce et s’arrêta net. Tout était sens-dessus sens-dessous. Les câbles n’avaient pas seulement été coupés, ils avaient été _arrachés_ , les écrans étaient brisés, éventrés, tout était cassé à un point qui rendait toute réparation impossible.

― Non… couina-t-il sans même vraiment s’entendre.

Son regard bleu balaya la pièce ; la personne qui avait tout saboté l’avait fait dans l’optique d’empêcher une quelconque réparation. C’était fini, ils n’avaient plus de quoi surveiller les pièces et les couloirs. A ce train-là, les meurtres n’allaient pas tarder à reprendre.

En vérité, Kenny savait que prévenir les autres à propos des caméras constituaient un grand risque ; c’était à peu près certain qu’en l’apprenant, les Imposteurs voudraient s’en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Mais Kenny avait préféré écouter Craig. Au fond, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment ; le blond savait qu’il avait simplement voulu bien faire, mais il était tout de même frustré que tout son travail fût ainsi détruit et que leur plus grande protection venait d’être abattue.

Il entendit des bruits de pas s’approcher puis, très vite, entendit l’exclamation surprise qui ne pouvait provenir que de son amie Citron Vert.

― Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ici ? fit-elle d’une voix aiguë.

Kenny mit du temps à répondre, se sentant abattu, résigné.

― Tout a été détruit, fit-il d’une voix lasse, on ne peut plus rien surveiller, désormais.

Il se retourna vers son amie, qui avait l’air désolée. Au moins, elle allait bien.

― Tu as croisé quelqu’un en venant ? dit-il à la jeune fille.

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis secoua négativement la tête.

― Non, personne. Et toi ?

― Jaune et Cyan sont partis voir si le problème provenait de la valve d’oxygène.

Au-dessus de leur tête, les gyrophares s’éteignirent et l’alarme assourdissante se tut enfin.

― …Et je suppose qu’ils ont réussi, termina-t-il.

Citron Vert soupira et Kenny l’observa ; elle avait des yeux ternes et semblait bien plus négligée qu’au début du voyage. Elle commençait à fatiguer et atteignait ses limites.

― Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar se terminera enfin ? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

_Quand on sera tous morts,_ pensa amèrement le blond. 

― Quand on arrivera sur Terre, dit-il avec un petit sourire qui, il l’espérait, la consolerait.

Elle répondit à son sourire, quoique pas trop convaincue, et ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce. Ils se dirigeaient justement vers la salle de réunion afin de prévenir les autres du sabotage de la salle de contrôle des caméras lorsqu’une seconde alarme, différente de la précédente, résonna dans tous les couloirs.

― Quelqu’un a dû appuyer sur le bouton d’urgence, dit Kenny.

― J’espère que personne n’est mort, chuchota la brune.

Mais même elle n’y croyait pas. En entrant dans la salle de réunion, la première chose que Kenny aperçut fut Craig, et il relâcha un soupir de soulagement dont il n’avait pas conscience qu’il retenait et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour s’empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras, prendre sa main dans les siennes, goûter ses lèvres une nouvelle fois ; trop heureux de savoir qu’il allait bien. La dernière chose que Kenny souhaitait était de rentrer un jour dans cette pièce et apprendre que la victime était Craig.

Malgré ses envies qui le tiraillaient, il se retint, se rappelant qu’ils n’étaient pas tout seuls, et regagna bien sagement sa place. En s’asseyant, le regard de Craig se posa sur le sien et Kenny remarqua que ses yeux étaient bienveillants ; seulement quand c’était lui qu’il regardait. Cette pensée répandit une douce chaleur dans tout son corps et il ne put réprimer son sourire. Les retardataires arrivèrent enfin et tout le monde prit place autour de la table.

― C’est moi qui ai appuyé, fit alors Rose.

Kenny observa ses yeux glacés, ses lèvres rouges et la cascade de boucles d’or qui lui tombait dans le dos.

― J’ai trouvé le corps de Cyan dans la salle du réacteur, non loin de la valve pour l’oxygène.

Kenny ferma momentanément ses yeux. C’était évident que quelqu’un avait péri, mais il avait quand même osé espérer que tout le monde était indemne. Ils avaient vraiment intérêt à virer les Imposteurs le plus vite possible.

― Il y a autre chose, interrompit alors Kenny ; la salle de contrôle des caméras a aussi été sabotée.

Les regards tombèrent sur lui et bon nombre d’entre eux soupirèrent.

― Deux endroits différents ont été sabotés au même moment, marmonna Vert, un doigt posé sur son menton, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

― Rouge était innocent, conclut alors Craig, terminant le chemin de pensées du rouquin.

Kenny n’était même pas surpris d’entendre cela. Bien sûr qu’il était innocent, mais ses camarades avaient préféré se voiler la face et en faire le bouc-émissaire. Son attention se reporta alors sur Vert, dont les sourcils roux s’étaient froncés.

― On rate quelque chose, dit-il.

Le blond l’écouta attentivement.

― Puisque Rouge était innocent, il ne mentait sûrement pas lorsqu’il disait qu’il n’avait croisé personne. Or, l’Imposteur qui a tué Noir a bien dû passer quelque part pour s’enfuir…

La révélation frappa Kenny comme une brique qui tombait dans son estomac.

― Les bruits étranges dans les murs, chuchota-t-il.

Vert leva la tête vers lui, planta ses yeux émeraude dans les siens et termina en claquant soudainement des doigts ;

― La ventilation.

Un silence suivit l’information, puis Vert résuma ;

― Les Imposteurs peuvent passer par les conduits d’aération.

Le blond se pinça les lèvres. Il avait été _certain_ que quelque chose n’était pas normal avec ces bruits étranges dans les murs. S’il avait réussi à le deviner plus tôt, Rouge serait sûrement encore l’un des leurs. Bien qu’ayant été le seul à ne pas le voter, Kenny ne put s’empêcher de s’en vouloir.

― C’est bon à savoir pour la suite, murmura Vert. Bref, reprenons sur Cyan, dit-il alors. Rose, tu as vu quelqu’un ?

La jeune fille parut réfléchir un instant, puis répondit ;

― J’ai croisé Bleu sur le chemin en retournant ici, mais il était trop loin du corps de Cyan pour en être lié.

― J’étais avec Orange dans la salle de contrôle des caméras puis dans les couloirs en venant ici, indiqua Citron Vert afin de les innocenter tous les deux.

Kenny se souvint alors d’un détail et ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent.

― J’ai croisé Cyan, commença-t-il, regagnant ainsi l’attention de ses coéquipiers. Quand la première alarme a sonné j’étais couché ; je suis sorti de ma chambre et Cyan et Jaune faisaient la même chose. On s’est brièvement parlés puis Cyan a dit qu’il allait vérifier si le problème ne provenait pas de la salle du réacteur.

En relevant la tête, il plongea ses yeux bleus et suspicieux sur la figure blonde et nerveuse qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

― Jaune l’a suivi, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il se mit à trembler. Sa main droite se posa sur ses cheveux et il tira fort ; Kenny grimaça.

― Jaune ? fit Marron, tu confirmes ce qu’il dit ?

Jaune tira finalement un peu trop fort et s’arracha une touffe de cheveux.

― _Nngh-_ Je ne l’ai pas tu-tué !

Du coin de l’œil, Kenny vit que Citron Vert et Argent appuyaient déjà sur leur écran ; sûrement pour voter Jaune.

― Va falloir être plus convaincant que ça si tu veux pas crever, dit sombrement Craig.

― On est partis réparer ce qui avait été cassé et Cyan est allé fermer la valve d’oxygène ! Je l’ai appelé, il n’a pas répondu, alors je l’ai cherché et j’ai vu qu’il était mort, _aack_ !

Jaune dut se rendre compte de son erreur, car il se figea soudainement. Après un certain temps, Marron reprit la parole ;

― Si tu as vu qu’il était mort… pourquoi ne pas nous prévenir ?

Les yeux de Jaune étaient exorbités et ses dents grinçaient ; Kenny pouvait presque les entendre de là où il était et il ne put retenir un frisson.

― Je ne l’ai _nnngh-_ pas tué !

Cela finit de convaincre tout le monde et, un à un, ils appuyèrent tous sur leur écran. Cette fois-ci, Kenny décida de ne pas appuyer sur « passer le vote » et cliqua sur l’icône du cosmonaute jaune. Il n’était pas très confortable avec l’idée de la peine de mort mais il conclut que si Jaune était l’un des Imposteurs ─ et tout portait à le croire ─ alors il avait tué plusieurs d’entre eux et continuerait sur cette lancée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les résultats apparurent et ce fut l’unanimité ; à part Jaune lui-même qui avait voté quelqu’un, sans doute au hasard ; une dernière action désespérée. Marron et Rose se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de Jaune qui, contrairement à Rouge, ne coopéra pas et se débattit, tenta de s’enfuir ; l’équipage força Jaune à se rapprocher de la pièce d’éjection.

Cette fois-ci, Kenny ne les suivit pas. Assister à l’éjection ( _l’exécution_ ) de quelqu’un le mettait mal à l’aise, aussi mauvais qu’il pût l’être. Il fut surpris en voyant qu’il n’était cependant pas tout seul à être resté en retrait et que Craig était encore assis en face de lui. Ses yeux vert anis étaient plongés dans les siens et il lui fit un demi-sourire ; discret, propre à son caractère réservé et apathique, mais tout de même présent pour lui montrer qu’il se souciait de lui.

Kenny se décida et se releva enfin pour s’approcher de lui, accomplissant finalement ce qu’il s’était retenu de faire depuis qu’il l’avait aperçu en arrivant.

*

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

. ﾟ  Yellow was not An Impostor. 。 .

。 ' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.  
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Craig Tucker = Bleu  
> Kenny McCormick = Orange  
> Bebe Stevens = Rose  
> Stan Marsh = Marron  
> Kyle Broflovski = Vert  
> Clyde Donovan = Argent  
> Heidi Turner = Citron Vert  
> Tweek Tweak = Jaune (mort)  
> Leopold Butters Stotch = Cyan (mort)  
> Eric Cartman = Rouge (mort)  
> Token Black = Noir (mort)  
> Jason White = Blanc (mort)  
> Wendy Testaburger = Violet (mort)

Kenny refit le compte dans sa tête. Marron, Citron Vert, Argent, Rose, Vert, Craig et enfin lui-même. Ils n’étaient plus que sept et, parmi eux, un ou deux Imposteurs rôdaient encore. Il apporta ses doigts à ses lèvres roses et se rongea distraitement les ongles.

Il était dans l’administration où, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait découvert un scanner endommagé. Cette fois-ci, il n’avait pas fait l’erreur de prévenir les autres de sa trouvaille. Il avait secrètement travaillé dessus, avait réussi à la réparer et la rétablir, et le scanner était presque flambant neuf.

En se rendant compte qu’il s’était rongé l’un de ses ongles presque jusqu’au sang, il arrêta et lâcha une petite exclamation de douleur. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses paumes étaient moites. Quelques minutes auparavant, peut-être un quart d’heure, il avait glissé une petite note sous la porte de la chambre de Craig. Lui demandant de venir le rejoindre, avec le plan pour atteindre la pièce qui, en toute honnêteté, n’était pas si simple à trouver.

Car depuis un certain temps, Kenny commençait à douter. Il sentit ses yeux piquer et les frotta furieusement, ne voulant pas se laisser pleurer. Craig était si bon avec lui, le traitait bien, lui prenait doucement la main pour le rassurer, lui offrait des petits sourires discrets et bienveillants. Kenny ne voulait pas douter de lui, vraiment pas, mais plusieurs détails le chiffonnaient et l’empêchaient d’être parfaitement serein lorsque le brun l’embrassait.

Kenny jeta un furtif coup d’œil à sa montre ; dix-neuf heures quarante-huit. Craig ne devrait plus tarder. Le blond apporta de nouveau ses doigts à sa bouche, se remettant à les ronger bien qu’il se fût promis à lui-même d’arrêter seulement quelques secondes auparavant.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, la porte s’ouvrit, et Craig fit son apparition. Kenny décida à cet instant même que ça n’avait pas été une bonne idée.

― Hey, tu vas bien ? demanda le brun en s’approchant de lui, devenant inquiet lorsqu’il vit l’état perturbé du blond.

Son regard vert balaya rapidement la pièce et s’attarda une fraction de seconde sur le scanner. Quelque chose de furtif et presque imperceptible passa dans ses yeux.

― J’ai-

Kenny se racla la gorge, détourna les yeux de son amant, puis reprit ;

― J’ai trouvé cette pièce il y a quelques jours, commença-t-il d’une voix un peu chevrotante d’appréhension, et j’ai réparé le scanner.

Il fit un simple signe du menton dans la direction du grand objet, proéminent dans la petite pièce. Au-dessus de lui, les yeux de Craig étaient rivés sur son visage. Il déglutit, de toute évidence incertain.

― Hum…OK ?

Kenny prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées et surtout sa force, puis prit une grande inspiration et planta ses yeux bleu clair dans les siens, déterminés.

― J’aimerais que tu fasses un scan, lâcha-t-il en un souffle.

Craig resta silencieux une seconde, semblant déconcerté.

― Quoi ? fit-il un peu stupidement.

Le blond papillonna des paupières, refoula ses larmes, ravala sa peur.

― Si tu es un Imposteur, les résultats du test nous le prouverons.

Un silence pesant s’abattit autour d’eux. Quand Craig replanta ses yeux vert anis sur les siens, ils étaient voilés de peine. De déception. Kenny l’avait blessé. Il faisait tout son possible pour garder un visage impassible, s’empêcher de fondre en larmes, tentait de calmer la course effrénée de son cœur, mais ne pouvait contrôler le tremblement de ses lèvres.

Si Craig était l’Imposteur, cela briserait Kenny. Et il se ferait sans aucun doute tuer. S’il ne l’était pas, alors il aurait cassé la confiance du brun et ruinerait leur relation. Le coin des yeux du blond commença à lui piquer.

― Tu penses vraiment que je suis l’Imposteur ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, presque faiblement.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une mine un peu peinée. Il n’était pas énervé, juste déçu et triste. Le cœur de Kenny lui fit soudainement mal, et il posa une main contre sa poitrine. Kenny ne répondit rien, ne put s’y résoudre ; car s’il écartait ses lèvres, il ne pourrait s’empêcher d’éclater en sanglots. Devant le silence du blond, Craig baissa la tête, l’air un peu amer.

― OK.

Kenny releva la tête, observa la réaction du brun.

― Je vais faire le scan, continua-t-il. Les résultats seront normaux. Tu sais ce que ça voudra dire ? Tu auras détruit la confiance qu’il y a entre nous.

Les yeux de Kenny s’écarquillèrent et il ne put les détourner de ceux de Craig. Durs, un peu froids, déçus et attristés. Et c’était lui qui avait apporté ces couleurs dans les yeux de celui qu’il était censé aimer. A cette vue, Kenny ne put se retenir davantage. Il lâcha un hoquet de pleurs et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Les yeux de Craig s’écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise, ne s’attendant très certainement pas à cela.

Le blond essaya de dire quelque chose mais sa respiration saccadée et ses pleurs l’en empêchaient ; il tendit les bras et agrippa désespérément un pan de la combinaison spatiale bleue de Craig, s’approchant de lui, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde qu’il s’éloignât.

― _Pardon_ ! lâcha-t-il au travers d’un hoquet de pleurs.

Il essaya de dire plus, de dire qu’il était désolé, qu’il ne voulait pas, qu’il regrettait, qu’il ne souhaitait pas qu’il soit déçu ou en colère ; mais il pleurait trop et n’arrivait qu’à répéter ce simple mot encore et encore. Craig se sortit de sa surprise et se rapprocha instantanément, plaquant ses mains sur les deux joues de Kenny, nettoyant ses larmes avec ses pouces. Kenny eut vaguement conscience que Craig lui disait gentiment chut, tendrement, tout doucement, aussi légèrement qu’une plume, et le blond culpabilisa encore plus.

― J’ai juste- tellement pe- _peur_ ! lâcha-t-il.

Craig continuait de lui caresser le visage, le rassurant avec son regard profond et bienveillant, calmant ses sanglots et ralentissant son cœur. Comment Kenny avait-il pu douter de lui ? Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi en sécurité que lorsqu’il était dans les bras de Craig.

― Je ne sais plus qui cr-croire, j’ai l’impression de ne plus pou-pouvoir faire confiance à _personne_ !

Finalement, les pulsations cardiaques de Kenny atteignirent un rythme normal et ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Craig se pencha vers lui, continua de caresser ses joues à l’aide de ses pouces, et lui murmura gentiment ;

― Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

  
  


Le chemin du retour fut un peu flou pour Kenny ; tout ce dont il avait conscience c’était que la main de Craig étreignait la sienne et que sa silhouette était un grand réconfort auprès de lui. Il était rassuré que les événements n’avaient pas mis de froid entre eux et que, au contraire, ils avaient désormais plus de confiance en l’autre. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la chambre du blond, mais ce dernier n’avait pas envie de se quitter tout de suite.

Ce devait sûrement être réciproque, puisque Craig se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kenny enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou et plongea ses doigts autour de ses mèches ténébreuses. Son cœur avait repris une course effrénée ; mais ce n’était plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait chaud, il se sentait bien, et tout ce qu’il souhaitait était dans ses bras. Kenny sentit la langue de Craig sur ses lèvres et ouvrit docilement la bouche, la main qui n’était pas plongée dans ses cheveux noirs venant masser l’omoplate du brun.

Le dos de Kenny rencontra la porte de sa chambre et il leva une jambe, l’enroulant immédiatement autour des hanches de Craig. La bouche de ce dernier quitta finalement la sienne et explora son cou, se posant sur sa carotide et se mettant à l’embrasser, la mordiller ; Kenny lâcha un soupir et murmura rêveusement le prénom du brun. L’un des bras de Craig vint enrouler le bas du dos de Kenny et le souleva ; sa main libre tâtonna dans le vide un instant avant de trouver la poignée.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et ils s’engouffrèrent à l’intérieur de la chambre.

*

Kenny réprima un bâillement et ouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes pour s’accommoder à la lumière, puis se rappela où il était. Allongé dans ses draps chauds, recroquevillé contre Craig ; qui dormait encore. Son visage endormi était paisible, ses cils noirs embrassaient ses pommettes hâlées et son torse se soulevait et s’abaissait en rythme de sa respiration. Le blond aurait cru que Craig serait le type de personnes à ronfler ; mais il était parfaitement silencieux.

Un sourire s’étendit sur les joues rosies du blond et il posa une main sur la joue du brun, la caressant tendrement, redessinant les traits de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Au bout d’un temps, Craig finit par se réveiller ; ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois et ses iris vert anis se posèrent sur Kenny. Instantanément, un bras s’enroula autour de la fine silhouette de Kenny et le rapprocha, le ramenant tout contre lui. Le brun respira dans les cheveux dorés du plus petit et referma les yeux.

Kenny lâcha un petit rire mélodieux et remonta afin de se retrouver en face du visage de Craig qui rouvrit les yeux. Le blond replaça sa main sur sa joue, reprenant sa position initiale, puis rapprocha son nez de celui du brun pour les frotter tout doucement, lui faisant ainsi un bisou esquimau. Craig fit une petite expiration ; soit un rire à sa façon, et s’apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu’une alarme résonna soudainement dans _Galactica_ , les tirant brutalement hors de leur bulle.

Le cœur de Kenny rata un battement et Craig soupira, se détachant à contrecœur du blond.

― Putain de merde, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe encore… marmonna-t-il, un peu bougon, tout en s’étirant.

Kenny sortit du lit, se sentant tout de suite agressé par le changement de température, puis ramassa ses vêtements qui traînaient par terre. Il les enfila en deux-deux, espérant de tout son cœur que personne n’était mort durant la nuit. Une main se posa dans son dos et il se tourna vers Craig, échangeant un sourire qui le rassura. Ils sortirent de la chambre et Kenny s’arrêta net lorsqu’il vit Citron Vert faire de même depuis la chambre d’en face, ses yeux écarquillés se posant sur Craig et sur lui. Le teint du blond passa de pâle à cramoisi.

― Hum, hey, fit-elle en hésitant un peu. Contente de voir que vous allez bien.

Kenny voulut lui répondre la même chose, car il était vraiment soulagé de voir que son amie était saine et sauve, mais il ne réussit qu’à couiner une réponse inintelligible. D’après leurs discussions les plus récentes, Citron Vert n’avait plus trop de problème avec Craig et croyait Kenny lorsqu’il disait qu’il n’était pas un Imposteur ; le blond n’avait cependant rien dit de sa relation avec lui et cette situation était un peu gênante pour lui.

Il se racla la gorge et se mit en route à la suite de la petite brune, sa main venant tâtonner dans le vide pour récupérer celle de Craig, qui marchait à son niveau. La marche jusqu’à la salle de réunion ne fut cependant pas très longue et Kenny dut se séparer du brun un peu trop vite à son goût. Il oublia sa déception lorsqu’il remarqua, tout en s’asseyant à sa place, qu’aucun des membres de l’équipage ne manquait à l’appel ─ si on faisait exception de tous ceux qui avaient déjà péri.

― J’ai appuyé sur le bouton d’urgence avec Marron, indiqua Vert lorsque tout le monde fut installé, tout en remontant ses lunettes noires et carrées sur son nez à l’aide de son majeur.

Du coin de l’œil, Kenny vit Marron hocher la tête, confirmant ses dires.

― On patrouillait dans les couloirs lorsqu’on a remarqué qu’une aile entière du vaisseau avait été sabotée.

Kenny haussa les sourcils ; ça avait l’air d’être sérieux. Vert prit une feuille de note qui jusque-là reposait sur la table devant lui et se racla la gorge. S’il s’était levé pour présenter un PowerPoint, le blond n’en aurait même pas été étonné.

― L’administration, le bureau, la salle d’analyse et des câbles électriques dans plusieurs couloirs ont été touchés. Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel but, puisqu’il n’y avait rien de vraiment nécessaire.

Kenny se figea. Parmi les pièces détruites, Vert avait cité la salle d’analyse. Soit la pièce où se trouvait le scanner qu’il avait réparé. Son regard se tourna vers Craig dont l’attention était entièrement focalisée sur Vert. Il dut tout de même remarquer le regard de Kenny, puisqu’il tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux vert anis devenant immédiatement bienveillants. Le blond lui offrit un petit sourire sincère.

Craig avait passé toute la nuit avec lui et il n’aurait pas pu quitter la pièce sans le réveiller. Bien qu’il fût le seul en-dehors de lui-même à connaître l’existence du scanner, il pouvait être facilement innocenté. De plus, l’Imposteur qui avait décidé de saboter l’aile droite du Vaisseau n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’avoir eu un objectif précis ; le fait que la salle d’analyse fût touchée n’était sûrement qu’une coïncidence.

Le blond ne pouvait cependant faire comme si cette nouvelle ne le dérangeait pas ; il avait eu l’attention de faire part de l’existence du scanner à ses coéquipiers pour qu’ils pussent chacun passer un test devant tout le monde ; ils n’auraient pas mis longtemps pour identifier les Imposteurs. Kenny se mordilla la lèvre inférieure ; encore une occasion manquée d’en finir au plus vite avec ce cauchemar. Et si l’Imposteur qui avait détruit la salle l’avait fait aussi bien que la pièce de contrôle des caméras ; alors aucune réparation n’était envisageable pour ce scanner.

Le blond décida de ne pas mentionner l’ancienne existence du scanner. Ça ne leur apporterait rien et, au contraire, attireraient l’attention et les questions sur lui. Ni lui ni Craig n’avaient besoin de ça.

― Où étiez-vous tous, entre hier soir et ce matin ? demanda alors Vert en balayant son regard scrutateur sur chacun d’eux.

― Bah… commença Argent ; je suppose qu’on dormait.

― Je dormais aussi, fit Citron Vert.

Rose apporta la même réponse et, voyant en face d’elle que Kenny restait silencieux, elle planta ses yeux glacés sur les siens.

― Qu’en est-il de toi ? fit-elle, tu restes bien silencieux.

Kenny fut pris de court pendant une seconde et entrouvrit stupidement la bouche ; mais Craig le devança.

― Il était avec moi, dit-il le plus tranquillement du monde en plantant ses yeux froids sur elle.

Il se balançait sur sa chaise, le plus petit des sourires en coin sur ses lèvres. Kenny essaya d’ignorer les quelques regards qui se posèrent sur lui et se racla silencieusement la gorge. Rose posa durement ses yeux gelés sur Craig, les lèvres pincées, semblant sincèrement énervée pour une raison qui échappait à Kenny.

― Ta chambre est bien au fond du couloir, non ? demanda alors Craig à l’adresse de la blonde, avec un air un peu insolent.

Les sourcils de Rose tressautèrent presque imperceptiblement, et elle soutint son regard.

― Oui, confirma-t-elle précautionneusement, ne comprenant pas où le brun voulait en venir.

Le coin de ses lèvres se recourba très légèrement ; c’était un petit sourire satisfait et arrogant, voire narquois. Un sourire que Kenny n’avait pas encore vu sur le visage de Craig, ce qui l’intrigua un peu. D’un certain côté, il devait avouer occuper une place privilégiée.

― Par hasard, ce serait pas là que les conduits d’aération passent ?

Cette phrase attira immédiatement l’attention de Vert qui, jusque-là, n’écoutait qu’à moitié. Il planta ses yeux sur ses équipiers et ses sourcils roux se haussèrent. Rose resta silencieuse, semblant dire une infinité de choses à Craig par le biais de ses yeux bleu glacé. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, et Kenny devina que c’était d’agacement.

― Rose ? intervint Vert, tu confirmes ?

Avant que la blonde ne pût confirmer, Craig appuya sur son écran, votant quelqu’un en faisant exprès que tout le monde le vît faire, et c’était assez évident qu’il avait choisi la blonde.

― Rose ? réessaya Vert, mais son attention était entièrement sur Craig.

― Qu’est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? dit-elle lentement mais sombrement.

Le brun soutint son regard et son expression jusqu’alors narquoise se dissipa et devint grave, fermée.

― Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il sur le même ton.

― Rose, reprit Vert, ce que dit Bleu est-il vrai, oui ou non ?

La blonde tourna lentement la tête vers lui, les lèvres un peu pincées, puis répondit amèrement ;

― C’est vrai. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je sais les utiliser.

A cet aveu, Argent et Citron Vert appuyèrent sur leur écran. Kenny observa la blonde, puis décida de faire de même. Il faisait confiance à Craig. Marron décida d’imiter l’action et Vert, après un long échange visuel avec Rose, fit de même. Résignée, l’air très mécontente, la blonde appuya sur son écran.

Très vite, les résultats apparurent ; tout le monde avait voté pour Rose, excepté celle-ci qui avait voté pour Craig, soit celui qui l’avait accusé à la base. La blonde se leva et Marron ainsi que Vert ne perdirent pas une seconde pour se lever aussi, se postant de part et d’autre d’elle et lui maintenant les bras, la forçant à faire demi-tour pour l’emmener dans la petite pièce d’éjection.

Alors qu’elle était en chemin pour son exécution, ne montrant aucun signe de rébellion, la blonde lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, ses lèvres rouges se tordant en un sourire mauvais.

― Vous avez raison, je suis un Imposteur, fit-elle.

Cette déclaration surprit Kenny, ainsi que les autres, qui l’observèrent attentivement. Alors que les portes se refermaient derrière elle, Rose leur parla pour la dernière fois, son ton rempli d’une joie malsaine ;

― Mais faites attention, _il en reste encore un parmi vous._

*

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

. ﾟ  Pink was An Impostor. 。 .

。 ' 1 Impostor remains 。

ﾟ . . , . .

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.  
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Craig Tucker = Bleu  
> Kenny McCormick = Orange  
> Stan Marsh = Marron  
> Kyle Broflovski = Vert  
> Clyde Donovan = Argent  
> Heidi Turner = Citron Vert  
> Bebe Stevens = Rose (mort)  
> Tweek Tweak = Jaune (mort)  
> Leopold Butters Stotch = Cyan (mort)  
> Eric Cartman = Rouge (mort)  
> Token Black = Noir (mort)  
> Jason White = Blanc (mort)  
> Wendy Testaburger = Violet (mort)

Kenny s’étirait une jambe, la ramenant tout contre lui, un peu pensif. Ils n’étaient plus que six ; Argent, Citron Vert, Vert, Marron, Craig et lui. D’après Rose, il restait encore un Imposteur parmi eux. Naturellement, Kenny portait ses doutes sur Marron, Vert et Argent. Surtout sur le rouquin, en fait, qui prenait trop souvent les rênes et avait l’air de savoir ce qu’il faisait.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il eut une petite pensée pour leurs équipiers innocents qu’ils avaient éjectés en les accusant à tort d’être les Imposteurs. C’était injuste. Kenny s’en voulait, sincèrement ; surtout qu’il était encore en vie et qu’il n’avait pas l’impression de vraiment le mériter. Entre les meurtres des Imposteurs et les exécutions après un vote, il avait tout de même réussi à s’en sortir jusque-là.

― Du coup, tu sors avec lui ?

La voix de Citron Vert le tira hors de ses pensées et il sembla se réveiller.

― Quoi ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

Lui et son amie brune se trouvaient dans la salle de sport ; tous les matins, ils avaient pris l’habitude de faire un peu de gymnastique afin de garder la forme. Et parce qu’ils aimaient tous les deux ça.

― Je t’ai demandé si tu sortais avec lui, répéta Citron Vert. Avec Bleu.

_Oh._

― Hum, je sais pas trop, répondit-il nerveusement en rougissant. Je crois ?

Craig et lui n’avaient pas vraiment parlé de ça, à vrai dire. Mais Kenny supposait qu’ils sortaient effectivement ensemble. Le blond se fit une petite note dans le coin de sa tête afin de se rappeler de poser la question au concerné, quand la situation le prêterait. S’ils s’en sortaient vivants et atteignaient la planète Terre en un seul morceau, Kenny aimerait beaucoup rester avec Craig. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps à cette pensée.

― Je voulais te dire… reprit la brune, semblant soudainement incertaine. Je m’excuse, finit-elle par dire.

Le blond lui lança un regard surpris, se demandant pourquoi exactement elle s’excusait, et elle développa ;

― Pour ce que je t’avais dit. Je suis désolée de t’avoir dit qu’il était suspicieux et que tu ne devrais pas t’approcher de lui ; j’avais tort.

Kenny afficha un sourire et secoua la tête. Il n’en voulait pas à son amie ; c’était normal qu’elle eût des doutes.

― Pas de problème, dit-il.

Le blond poursuivit sa précédente pensée ; s’ils s’en sortaient vivants et atteignaient la planète Terre en un seul morceau, Kenny voudrait vivre avec Craig et garder contact avec son amie brune.

*

Il était midi et demi lorsque Kenny, accompagné de Vert, Marron et Craig qu’il avait croisés par hasard en chemin, ouvrit les portes de la cafétéria et s’engouffra à l’intérieur. Seulement ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et son cœur rata un battement lorsque son regard se posa sur le massacre. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche et réprima un haut-le-cœur.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et Kenny leva la tête vers Craig pour regarder sa réaction. Le grand brun restait impassible, l’expression qu’il portait était indéchiffrable. Une moitié d’Argent gisait par terre, baignant dans une mare de son propre sang, tripes et boyaux à l’air. L’autre partie de son corps semblait avoir été jetée ; atterrissant plusieurs mètres plus loin et traçant son passage d’une traînée de sang.

― Eh bien, commença sombrement Vert, je suppose que Rose disait la vérité.

Kenny resta figé, son regard braqué sur le cadavre mort et malmené d’Argent ; puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux du pauvre brun et il eut envie de vomir. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et révulsés, ternes, figés dans une expression d’horreur et de terreur. La main sur son épaule fit une pression plus forte et finalement Craig força Kenny à se retourner, l’empêchant de regarder la scène plus longtemps.

― J’aimerais bien vous proposer de prendre un petit en-cas à manger sur le chemin vers le bouton d’urgence, mais je suppose que vous n’avez plus trop faim.

Du coin de l’œil, Kenny vit que Marron regardait le corps d’un air abasourdi, ses lèvres murmurant silencieusement les mots « _putain de bordel de merde_ ».

Vert fit soudain volte-face et fit demi-tour, ordonnant en même temps ;

― Allons-y.

Puis, alors qu’il s’en allait sans vraiment se soucier qu’on le suivît ou non, ajouta plus bas ;

― J’aurai besoin de volontaires pour nettoyer ce bordel, ensuite.

Alors qu’ils suivaient le rouquin, Marron prit la parole.

― Citron Vert n’est pas là.

Kenny se rappela que sa meilleure amie n’était effectivement pas présente, et une vague d’inquiétude le submergea. Il espéra de toutes ses forces qu’elle allait bien.

― Je sais, fit Vert. Elle est soit morte, soit extrêmement suspecte.

Les sourcils de Kenny se froncèrent et il s’apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsque la main de Craig se posa une nouvelle fois sur son épaule, prévoyant ce qu’il comptait faire. Kenny soutint son regard et se mordit la langue ; s’empêchant de laisser échapper le fond de sa pensée à l’adresse du rouquin. Le brun avait raison ; il valait mieux qu’il n’attirât pas trop l’attention sur lui maintenant. Il aurait tout le temps pour défendre son amie (si elle était encore en vie) lorsqu’ils seraient bien installés autour d’une table. Cette configuration était après tout un moyen de garder les débats civilisés et d’empêcher les disputes, voire les bagarres.

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent la salle de réunion, Vert plaqua sa main sur le bouton d’urgence, déclenchant ainsi l’alarme assourdissante. Le cœur de Kenny tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Ses équipiers étaient silencieux, attendant l’arrivée potentielle de Citron Vert. Le blond trouvait que cette attente était intenable. La table ronde paraissait vraiment énorme désormais qu’ils étaient si peu à l’occuper, et Kenny se sentait mal à l’aise en sachant que l’Imposteur était assis parmi eux. Ses yeux bleu clair se plissèrent dans la direction de Vert.

Finalement, après un temps qui lui parut infini, Citron Vert fit son apparition dans la pièce, ayant l’air un peu déboussolée. Kenny ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement dont il n’avait pas conscience retenir jusqu’alors et offrit un sourire radieux à son amie. Elle se dépêcha de s’installer à côté de lui, ses yeux marron se posant instantanément sur l’espace vide qu’aurait dû occuper Argent.

― Bien, on peut désormais commencer, fit Vert.

Puis il leva la tête vers la brune et la questionna immédiatement ;

― Où étais-tu ?

Citron Vert fut prise de court et ses yeux s’agrandir de surprise.

― Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

― Parce que tu es la seule qui n’était pas là quand on a tous découvert le corps, répondit brièvement Vert d’un ton dur. Je répète ma question ; où étais-tu ?

Les paupières de la brune papillonnèrent et elle commença à paniquer ;

― J’étais-

Sa bouche était ouverte mais rien n’en sortit, son cerveau parut réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant une réponse ;

― J-j’étais dans le jardin !

Vert haussa ses sourcils, sceptiques.

― Sûre ?

Kenny était sur le point d’intervenir, ouvrant déjà sa bouche, lorsque Vert leva la main dans sa direction, lui intimant de se taire.

― Et qu’est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Craig.

― Je- j’étais juste là, je…je faisais rien de spécial, je regardais les plantes-

― Et je suppose que personne ne peut le confirmer ? reprit Vert.

― C’est la vérité ! s’écria la brune.

Elle paniquait. Kenny voyait que l’attention qu’elle recevait et la peur de se faire accuser la paralysaient. Son comportement était effectivement suspect ; mais le blond avait appris à la connaître et il savait qu’elle perdait juste ses moyens.

― Je pense vraiment qu’elle dit la vé-

Mais Vert lui coupa la parole ;

― Et pourtant tu es incapable de nous dire ce que tu faisais exactement.

― Je- je faisais une sieste ! cria la brune d’une voix qui frôlait l’hystérie.

Ses yeux étaient humides.

― Tu dormais ou tu regardais les plantes ? intervint Marron.

― Je sais pas ! Les deux ! cria-t-elle.

― Tu regardais les plantes en dormant ? fit Craig.

C’était affreux. Elle essayait de se débattre sans succès, comme un poisson pris dans un filet. Les autres avaient déjà pris leur décision, ils savaient qu’ils allaient voter pour elle ; ils continuaient de lui poser des questions, s’amusant de son désespoir. Peut-être pensaient-ils vraiment qu’elle était l’Imposteur ; Kenny considérait quand même cela comme un comportement infect.

― Ecoutez-la ! fit-il alors, vous vous trompez !

Mais personne ne l’écoutait. Vert vota, Marron vota ; Craig planta ses yeux sur les siens et lui lança un regard désolé, haussant une épaule. Il vota également. C’était fini. Citron Vert allait se faire éjecter. Encore une innocente, qui allait mourir toute seule dans le nulle part de l’Univers.

Vert et Marron se levèrent et attrapèrent les bras de la jeune fille qui faisait tout son possible pour s’éloigner ; elle brassait de l’air avec ses bras, battait des jambes, tapait du pied ; mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient plus forts et n’eurent aucun mal à la maintenir, insensibles à ses cris.

― Arrêtez !! s’écria Kenny.

Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il s’était levé et se ruait à leur suite ; mais un bras s’enroula autour de sa fine silhouette et le retint. Kenny leva des yeux désespérés vers Craig, qui le regardait d’un air désolé.

― C’est trop tard, maintenant, lui murmura-t-il dans l’oreille.

Le blond replanta ses yeux sur la figure de son amie qui se faisait pousser à l’intérieur de la petite pièce d’éjection. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et fondit en larmes. Puis les portes se fermèrent et Kenny n’entendit plus ses cris.

Tout était désormais silencieux.

*

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

. ﾟ  Lime was not An Impostor. 。 .

。 ' 1 Impostor remains 。

ﾟ . . , . .

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.  
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Craig Tucker = Bleu  
> Kenny McCormick = Orange  
> Stan Marsh = Marron  
> Kyle Broflovski = Vert  
> Heidi Turner = Citron Vert (mort)  
> Clyde Donovan = Argent (mort)  
> Bebe Stevens = Rose (mort)  
> Tweek Tweak = Jaune (mort)  
> Leopold Butters Stotch = Cyan (mort)  
> Eric Cartman = Rouge (mort)  
> Token Black = Noir (mort)  
> Jason White = Blanc (mort)  
> Wendy Testaburger = Violet (mort)

Kenny déglutit, silencieux. Son regard sautait de Craig à Marron, de Marron à Vert, puis revenait sur Craig. Ils n’étaient plus que quatre survivants. Une semaine entière s’était écoulée, et rien de spécial ne s’était passé. Personne n’avait trouvé la mort, aucun sabotage n’avait été découvert. Rien du tout.

Comme si Citron Vert avait bel et bien été le dernier Imposteur.

Mais si c’était vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi les quatre équipiers s’étaient naturellement réunis dans la salle de réunion, pour aucune raison apparente ? Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de rester _toujours_ ensemble, de ne pas se séparer, afin de se surveiller mutuellement ?

Vert se racla la gorge, et Kenny tourna la tête vers lui.

― Citron Vert n’était probablement pas l’Imposteur, commença-t-il.

Kenny lâcha un petit rire dénué d’humour.

― Et pourtant, tu as quand même porté les accusations sur elle, fit-il amèrement. Très malin.

Le rouquin soutint son regard, mais ne répliqua rien.

― Pourtant, il ne s’est rien passé depuis qu’elle s’est faite éjecter, remarqua Marron.

― Parce qu’on approche de la planète Terre, termina Craig.

Vert hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Ils étaient à peu près tous venus à cette conclusion.

― L’Imposteur parmi nous, parce que je suis sûr qu’il en reste un, n’a aucun intérêt à tuer quelqu’un maintenant et risquer de se faire prendre. Il n’a qu’à attendre d’arriver sur Terre pour se fondre dans la masse ; et commencer son massacre, résuma Vert.

Un léger silence s’ensuivit.

― On ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n’était. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser l’Imposteur arriver sur Terre.

Un frisson dévala l’échine de Kenny. Parce qu’il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il savait dans quelle direction prenait cette conversation.

― Et… qu’est-ce qu’on est censés faire ? demanda Marron.

Il posait la question ; mais le blond voyait bien dans ses iris gris pâle qu’il connaissait très bien la réponse. Il ne voulait juste pas y songer.

― On n’a pas le choix, reprit Vert. Il faut qu’on vote pour quelqu’un. Si on ne le fait pas ; on a perdu la partie.

Kenny lâcha un nouveau petit rire sans joie ; car ce n’était pas un putain de jeu. Il n’y avait rien d’amusant avec le fait de pouvoir envoyer quelqu’un dans l’espace et le laisser mourir ainsi. Sachant qu’ils ne pourraient en plus de cela jamais être certain d’avoir éjecté la bonne personne.

― Faut voir le bon côté des choses ; on a une chance sur quatre.

Personne ne prit la parole, et la table resta silencieuse.

― Bon, puisque personne ne veut se dévouer pour commencer le débat, je vais le faire, commença Vert.

Kenny planta ses yeux bleus sur lui. D’après lui, si quelqu’un devait être l’Imposteur parmi eux ; c’était Vert. Il ne voulait pas croire que ce soit Craig ; n’arrivait pas à y croire, de toute façon, vu tous les faits qui prouvaient son innocence (si Craig était vraiment l’Imposteur, Kenny serait mort depuis très longtemps). Marron était innocent jusqu’à preuve du contraire ; en vérité, Kenny n’avait rien qui lui laissait penser qu’il était coupable, et rien qui l’innocentait. Ce qui le laissait avec Vert qui, au contraire, pourrait être l’Imposteur. Il avait naturellement pris le rôle du chef depuis que Violet était morte, guidait les conversations, trouvait toujours le moyen d’avoir le fin mot de l’histoire…

― Bleu, dit soudainement le rouquin.

Le concerné planta ses yeux verts sur les siens et haussa paresseusement un sourcil.

― Depuis un moment, j’ai mes doutes sur Bleu. Je pense que c’est lui l’Imposteur.

― Arguments ? fit Craig, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Kenny fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Ils étaient quatre. Kenny était forcément du côté de Craig, et l’inverse était sûrement vrai aussi. Vert dirigeait les débats et, d’après son accusation, comptait sans aucun doute voter pour Craig. D’après ses observations, Kenny en concluait que Marron allait sûrement s’en remettre au rouquin et voterait ce qu’il voterait. Vert et Marron voteraient pour Craig, ce dernier et lui-même voteraient pour Vert.

Le vote allait sans doute se terminer par une égalité et ils seraient bloqués. Il fallait trouver un compromis. Kenny était persuadé que Vert était l’Imposteur ; il devait simplement trouver quelque chose pour convaincre Marron. C’était le vote de ce dernier, qui compterait vraiment. Qui serait décisif. 

― Tu agis suspicieusement, fit Vert.

Craig lâcha une petite expiration ; soit un rire à sa façon.

― OK, répondit Craig. Et si j’étais l’Imposteur, pourquoi j’aurais vendu l'autre blonde ?

Vert apporta une main à son menton et le frotta distraitement, pensif.

― C’est justement la partie que je n’arrive pas à comprendre…, murmura-t-il.

― C’est pas comme ça que tu vas nous convaincre, dit alors Kenny.

― …Mais ce n’est peut-être pas si compliqué que ça en a l’air, continua Vert comme si Kenny ne l’avait jamais interrompu. Votre échange d’arguments avait l’air d’être très centré, très… personnel.

Kenny haussa un sourcil. En vérité, il avait également eu cette drôle d’impression que Craig et Rose avaient eu l’air de se dire plus de choses qu’ils n’en montraient ; mais c’était ridicule.

― Ça m’a surtout mis la puce à l’oreille, sachant que je vous ai vus vous disputer avant cela, dans un couloir, alors que vous pensiez être seuls, affirma Vert en repositionnant ses lunettes noires et carrées en les remontant avec son pouce et son index.

Les sourcils de Craig se haussèrent sur son front et Kenny lui lança un regard surpris. Il n’avait pas entendu parler de cette histoire.

― …Pardon ? fit finalement Craig après un temps de silence où il regardait Vert avec une expression des plus blasées. C’est tout ce que t’as trouvé ? Dis que tu m’as vu utiliser les putains de conduits d’aération tant que tu y es, tu seras peut-être plus convaincant.

Vert repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez à l’aide de son majeur, puis répondit ;

― Je ne t’ai pas vu faire ça, effectivement.

― Tu as entendu le sujet de la dispute ? intervint Marron, s’adressant au rouquin.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui.

― Pas vraiment, commença-t-il, mais j’ai compris qu’il n’était pas d’accord à propos de quelque chose. Rose attendait de Bleu qu’il fasse quelque chose, et elle le menaçait de passer à l’action s’il ne le faisait pas. Ayant des opinions différentes et Rose devenant une menace pour lui, Bleu s’est débrouillé pour trahir son compagnon et l’éjecter hors du vaisseau, expliqua-t-il en repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez avec son pouce et son index.

Et puis soudain, la révélation frappa Kenny comme un coup de poing.

― Tu es en train de mentir, dit-il d’une voix blanche, claire, ferme.

Les regards se tournèrent d’un coup sur lui, un peu surpris de le voir réagir maintenant.

― Non, non, reprit posément Vert-

Mais ce fut cette fois-ci au tour de Kenny de lui couper la parole ;

― Nan-nan ; tu es en train de _mentir_ , répéta-t-il, plus que certain de son affirmation. Tu as remonté tes lunettes avec ton index et ton pouce, expliqua-t-il comme si cela démontrait tout.

Vert et Marron le regardèrent sans comprendre ; mais le visage de Craig changea et un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres, ses yeux verts brillant de malice lorsqu’il les posa sur Vert. Il avait compris ce que voulait dire Kenny.

― Pardon ?

― Tu remontes toujours tes lunettes avec ton majeur, comme ça, fit le blond en mimant l’action.

Les sourcils de Marron se froncèrent, commençant à comprendre.

― Mais quand tu t’es mis à parler de la « dispute » entre Rose et Cr- _Bleu_ , se corrigea-t-il au dernier moment, tu remontais tes lunettes avec ton index et ton pouce, comme ça, termina-t-il en répétant le geste.

Vert ouvrit la bouche une fois, deux fois, mais rien n’en sortit ; et Kenny se rendit compte que pour la toute première fois, il était pris de court. Marron le regardait désormais avec des yeux suspicieux, et Kenny se dit au fond de lui qu’ils avaient convaincu le brun, qu’ils allaient gagner la partie. Craig devait être du même avis, car il affichait toujours ce sourire arrogant et mauvais.

― OK. OK, concéda Vert. Je l’admets, j’ai menti sur ce point, je m’excuse.

Mais Kenny savait qu’il n’allait pas regagner la confiance de Marron aussi facilement. Il avait merdé.

― Je suis quand même persuadé que Bleu est l’Imposteur, continua-t-il de se justifier calmement (quoique ses yeux émeraude montraient un tout début de panique). Je n’ai cependant pas de preuves pour vous convaincre, alors j’ai menti. Je ne me serais jamais permis de faire ça si je n’étais pas absolument _certain_ que c'est lui.

Craig appuya sur son écran en allongeant inutilement son bras, se balançant sur sa chaise en même temps, afin de bien montrer à tout le monde qu’il votait pour Vert, ses yeux froids et son sourire narquois toujours dirigés sur lui ; et c’était une chose tellement insolente à faire que même le rouquin vit rouge.

― Ecoutez-moi ! fit-il en perdant un peu de son sang-froid légendaire. Vous ne voyez pas les choses comme moi, et ce n’est pas grave, mais je vous prie de me faire confiance et de voter pour lui, tout ira bien ensuite !

― Comment tu peux attendre de nous qu’on te croie alors que tu viens tout juste de nous mentir ? demanda Kenny sur un ton froid.

― Orange, fit alors Vert en plantant désespérément ses yeux dans les siens, je ne sais pas ce que Bleu t’as raconté pour que tu lui fasses aveuglément confiance, mais il te _ment_ ! Il te manipule, ne le laisse pas rentrer dans ta tête-

Kenny eut un mouvement de recul, se sentant mal à l’aise par les paroles du rouquin, et cocha une case sur son écran, votant pour la petite icône du cosmonaute Vert. En face de lui, Marron lança un coup d’œil à chacun de ses équipiers restants, s’attarda sur Vert, puis appuya à son tour sur son écran.

― _Non !_

― C’est trop tard, maintenant, lui chuchota Craig d’un ton doucereux et faussement compatissant.

Les résultats du vote apparurent instantanément ; trois votes pour Vert, un pour Craig. Ce dernier et Marron se levèrent subitement et s’approchèrent de Vert ; qui n’était pas du tout satisfait de la tournure des événements, mais assez malin pour ne pas essayer de se débattre. On lui agrippa les épaules et le força à avancer. Vert resta silencieux, jusqu’au moment où on l’emmena dans la petite salle d’éjection.

Alors que les portes étaient sur le point de se fermer, le roux se tourna et les regarda, s’attardant plus longuement sur Kenny et échangeant un contact visuel qui le mit légèrement mal à l’aise.

― Vous faites une grave erreur, dit-il simplement.

Puis les portes se refermèrent, et ils ne furent plus que trois à bord du _Galactica_.

*

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

. ﾟ  Green was not An Impostor. 。 .

。 ' 1 Impostor remains 。

ﾟ . . , . .

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’équipage de treize voyageurs à bord du Galactica en direction de la planète Terre apprend, avant d’être coupé du reste de l’Univers, qu’ils ont été infiltrés illégalement.  
> Parmi eux, deux Imposteurs vont faire tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
> Leur seule chance de survie ; découvrir leur identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel :
> 
> Craig Tucker = Bleu  
> Kenny McCormick = Orange  
> Stan Marsh = Marron  
> Kyle Broflovski = Vert (mort)  
> Heidi Turner = Citron Vert (mort)  
> Clyde Donovan = Argent (mort)  
> Bebe Stevens = Rose (mort)  
> Tweek Tweak = Jaune (mort)  
> Leopold Butters Stotch = Cyan (mort)  
> Eric Cartman = Rouge (mort)  
> Token Black = Noir (mort)  
> Jason White = Blanc (mort)  
> Wendy Testaburger = Violet (mort)
> 
> Voici le dernier chapitre ; j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire <3

Kenny angoissait.

Tout seul dans le noir, il attendait. Quoi exactement, il n’était pas trop sûr. Depuis le mur vitré de sa chambre, il était en mesure d’apercevoir la figure encore lointaine de la planète Terre. Mais il se rapprochait indubitablement de cette terre promise et si Kenny aurait dû en être ravi, il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette mauvaise sensation. De cette impression qui lui disait que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Qu’ils avaient fait une erreur. Et que, en particulier, _il_ avait fait une erreur.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu’ils avaient éjecté Vert, et rien d’inhabituel ne s’était produit. Kenny devrait se sentir en sécurité ; mais cette sensation sceptique lui collait à la peau et lui donnait la chair de poule, lui hurlait de faire attention, d’ouvrir les yeux.

Le blond arrêta de se ronger les ongles et se leva de son lit, soudain décidé. Sortant de sa chambre, il se mit en route en direction de la salle de réunion. Il avait fait une erreur avec l’histoire du scanner. Il n’aurait pas dû écouter son cœur, mais sa raison ; qui lui dictait d’arrêter ses conneries et de dire à tout le monde sur le champ qu’il avait réparé le seul objet qui leur permettrait d’identifier facilement les Imposteurs ; afin qu’ils pussent tout de suite procéder à une vérification à tour de rôle. Ils auraient trouvé les Imposteurs en un rien de temps, et tout ce cauchemar se serait enfin terminé. Ils seraient retournés sur Terre avec bien plus de monde, et cette expédition n’aurait été qu’un mauvais souvenir.

Kenny se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il avait conscience que c’était de sa faute, et le sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait chaque jour qui passait, chaque matin dont il se réveillait en étant toujours en vie, quand ses équipiers avaient péri les uns après les autres. Kenny avait l’intention de lancer une réunion pour leur expliquer ; pour dire à Marron qu’il y avait eu autrefois un scanner. Et le blond comptait en refaire un. En travaillant à trois, ils réussiraient à en recréer un, ils le _devaient_ et alors ils feraient les tests et seraient certains.

Tant que Kenny n’était pas sûr, absolument certain que ses derniers équipiers fussent de son côté, il ne pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles la nuit. Il devait s’assurer qu’ils ne ramenaient pas d’Imposteur sur Terre. Que personne n’allait mourir d’ici-là.

Que la personne qu’il aimait n’était pas un meurtrier.

Car Kenny avait des doutes, et les doutes creusaient des trous dans son esprit, plantaient des ronces sur son cœur. Ce n’était pas la première fois mais, cette fois-ci, ses doutes étaient plus forts, plus fondés. Maintenant qu’il reprenait du recul sur l’histoire du scanner, il se rendait compte qu’il avait cédé trop vite, qu’il avait été trop faible et guidé par ses sentiments.

Au final, Craig n’avait jamais fait le test.

Son cœur fit un douloureux bond dans sa poitrine et Kenny y plaça une main, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans le matériau de sa combinaison spatiale. Il espérait se tromper. _Pitié_ , se répétait-il mentalement, _faites que je me trompe_. Il traversa le couloir de décontamination, se posta devant les portes en attendant qu’elles s’ouvrent, et resta silencieux lorsque le couloir fut rempli d’un gaz incolore.

Puis les portes s’ouvrirent, et Kenny se figea.

Marron était acculé contre le mur, l’air terrifié ; les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Craig se tenait droit devant lui. Mais ce n’était pas vraiment Craig, que Kenny vit alors. Seulement un monstre cruel et froid ; dont les yeux perçants et mauvais étaient rouges, rouges de sang. Son bras se délia alors d’une étrange façon en un amas de chair et de muscle, et le blond vit avec horreur que des pics acérés qui ressemblaient à des dents parcouraient le membre. L’étrange bras, aussi affuté qu’une lame de rasoir, sembla se contracter puis, à la vitesse d’un serpent qui font sur sa proie ; se planta dans le torse de Marron, juste au niveau du cœur, le transperçant instantanément.

Kenny se sentit malade ; son ventre se tordait douloureusement et l’horreur de la situation lui faisait presque perdre la tête. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche ; trop terrorisé et horrifié pour vomir, s’entendit couiner, puis s’affaissa ; tombant sur ses genoux en plein milieu du couloir, devant le cadavre de son équiper et la silhouette difformée du monstre qu’il aimait.

Craig le remarqua alors, sa tête se tournant d’un coup vers lui à l’entente du bruit et ses yeux rouges s’écarquillant nettement en reconnaissant le blond.

― _Eh merde._

Kenny battit des paupières et soudain Craig était revenu ; son étrange bras était retourné à la normal et ses yeux perçants et rouges étaient de nouveau d’une belle teinte vert anis. Durant une seconde, le blond se demanda s’il n’avait pas rêvé. Puis ses yeux bleus retombèrent sur le corps fraîchement tué et sanglant de Marron, et il s’entendit de nouveau couiner contre sa main. Craig tenta de se rapprocher de Kenny mais ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant comme une feuille. Le regard du blond scanna rapidement les traits du brun ; il avait l’air peiné, mais aucune cruauté ou colère n’apparaissait sur son visage.

Kenny recouvra l’usage de la parole, sa main s’éloignant de sa bouche et se posant sur son cœur douloureux et battant à pleine vitesse.

― _Oh mon dieu_ Craig je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas y croire même si tous les faits étaient là-…

― Kenny, Kenny écoute-moi-

― … mais je _voulais_ avoir confiance en toi et _oh mon dieu je vis en plein cauchemar-_ …

― S’il te plaît, Kenny, écoute-moi.

Alors que Kenny bredouillait, libérant un flot de paroles, Craig se rapprocha de lui, se recroquevillant devant lui, et réussit à lui prendre les mains sans que le blond ne s’en rendit même compte. Il remarqua soudainement le rapprochement et cela le tut d’un coup. Il restait en alerte, attendait, n’osait même plus respirer, ses yeux plongés dans celui qui l’avait trahi. Craig n’était même pas _humain_. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Kenny.

― Est-ce que tu vas me tuer, maintenant ? s’entendit-il murmurer, d’une voix faible, fatiguée, résignée.

Les yeux du brun s’écarquillèrent, comme s’il était choqué que Kenny puisse évoquer une telle possibilité, puis il secoua frénétiquement la tête.

― _Non !_ Non, non putain, non. Je te l’ai déjà dit ; je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Ils restèrent silencieux ensuite, et le regard de Kenny, après avoir observé les yeux de Craig, tombèrent sur la main qui étreignait la sienne. Sa main était froide, mais tentait de se faire rassurante. Kenny se rappela que Craig avait eu toutes les occasions du monde pour le tuer. Il ne le tuerait pas maintenant. Et probablement jamais, s’il se fiait à ce qui brillait dans ses yeux vert anis.

Puis la colère s’empara de Kenny et il s’emporta ; il retira vivement sa main de celle de Craig et lui lança un regard noir, ignorant toutes les larmes qui s’écoulaient de ses yeux bleus et trahis. Il repensait à Citron Vert ; envoyée dans l’espace alors qu’elle était innocente, comme tous les autres avant. Il repensait à Vert, qu’il avait envoyé à la mort en choisissant de faire confiance à Craig. Il repensait à tous ceux qui avaient été sauvagement tués alors qu’ils n’avaient rien demandé. Il repensa à Marron, allongé raide mort à seulement quelques mètres d’eux.

― Tu m’as menti ! s’écria-t-il, furieux et désespéré. Tu m’as menti tout ce-

― Je sais ! Je sais et je suis désolé, je te promets que je te mentirai plus jamais-

― Merde, ton prénom n’est même pas vraiment Craig, depuis tout ce temps je t’appelle ainsi et je ne connais même pas ton vrai-

Kenny ne savait même pas pourquoi il se souciait autant de ce détail à un moment pareil. Le véritable prénom de « pas-Craig » importait peu, contrairement à tout ce qu’il avait commis. Le blond se sentait trahi, sali, souillé.

― Je sais, je sais, je n’en ai pas, ce pourquoi j’ai dû en voler un, répondit Craig d’une voix calme, douce.

Kenny ne répondit rien et durant un moment la seule source de bruit provenait de sa respiration saccadée, de son ressentiment qu’il hurlait silencieusement, de la douleur à son cœur. Ses yeux baignés de larmes se plongeaient dans ceux de Craig et essayaient de le lire, de le comprendre. Mais il n’arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment le monstre qui venait d’assassiner brutalement leur équipier devant ses yeux pouvait-il le regarder aussi tendrement ? L’illusion était parfaite, le monstre ressemblait trait pour trait à un humain ; comme Rose lorsqu’elle était encore en vie. Mais Rose était froide, cruelle, était restée dans son rôle de méchante.

Rose s’était disputée avec Craig, et Craig l’avait trahie. Les yeux de Kenny battirent rapidement comme les ailes d’un papillon et soudain il en eut assez ; il se releva d’un coup et s’éloigna lentement de Craig, s’approchant de la vitre la plus proche pour y poser une main dessus et regarder la silhouette de plus en plus nette de la planète Terre.

Rose et Craig s’étaient disputés pour lui. Craig ne voulait pas que Kenny meure ; ce qui était contraire aux principes de leur espèce. Craig ne pouvait pas aimer Kenny. C’était impossible.

― Tu ne m’aimes pas, murmura-t-il alors. Tu ne m’aimes pas vraiment.

Il sentit une présence à côté de lui et s’arracha à sa contemplation de la Terre pour planter ses yeux tristes dans ceux de son ancien amant.

― Tu es horrible, chuchota-t-il en fixant le regard bienveillant et aimant du brun.

Les mains de Craig se posèrent délicatement sur les joues de Kenny, tout doucement comme s’il avait peur de l’abîmer.

― C’est vrai, murmura-t-il. Je suis un monstre. J’ai tué des êtres vivants et je n’ai jamais aimé. Jusqu’à ce que je te rencontre.

Le cœur de Kenny voulait répondre à cela. Le croire. Fondre sur ses mains qui le maintenaient et ne pas se soucier des conséquences, de la réalité. Mais il était plus malin que ça, alors il détourna les yeux et regarda de nouveau la Terre. Craig dut sentir son incertitude car il se pencha un peu plus vers lui et lui caressa doucement les pommettes avec ses pouces, lui murmurant gentiment de belles paroles ;

― Ça peut marcher, dit-il, on forme un super duo et tu le sais, on peut rester ensemble ; tu peux m’accompagner dans d’autres vaisseaux et être mon complice, _ça va marcher_ , et on restera toujours ensemble-

Kenny essaya de se dégager doucement, de s’éloigner de ces paroles tentatrices qui risquaient de le charmer, de l’envoûter une seconde fois. Craig le garda dans ses bras mais il ne remarqua pas que le blond le poussait imperceptiblement, l’amenant plus loin.

― Ça ne marchera pas, contredit le blond larmoyant, c’est impossible. Je ne peux pas trahir les miens. Il n’y a aucun monde où notre amour peut fonctionner.

Debout dans les bras de Craig, au milieu du couloir menant à la salle de réunion, Kenny leva la tête vers lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et lui offrit un sourire ravi et douloureusement mélancolique, ses larmes humidifiant les mains du brun positionnées sur ses joues rondes.

― Tu te souviens de cette nuit, commença-t-il, quand tu m’as tenu dans tes bras tout du long, comme s’il n’y avait que nous dans tout l’Univers, et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, aussi protégé…

― On pourrait être comme ça encore, lui répondit Craig tout aussi doucement. Rien que tous les deux, au bout de l’Univers, sur une planète isolée…

Kenny plongea ses yeux océans dans les siens. Se noya une dernière fois dans leurs iris, réconfortés et rassurés par cette expression douce et bienveillante, aimante. Avec la plus grande tristesse du monde, le blond tenta de lui offrir un sourire radieux.

― J’aimerais pouvoir te croire, murmura-t-il avec peine, …mais pas cette fois.

Kenny poussa tendrement Craig, le repoussant avec la main qu’il avait posée sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Alors que Craig se retrouvait forcé d’entrer dans la petite salle d’éjection, une expression peinée peinte sur son visage, Kenny lui murmura amoureusement avant que les portes ne se referment ;

― Je te chérirai toujours.

Les portes se refermèrent, et Kenny se retrouva tout seul à bord du _Galactica_. Il resta d’abord immobile et silencieux, en tête-à-tête avec lui-même, puis quitta sa position pour aller se poster devant le mur vitré de la salle de réunion.

La planète Terre était belle et ronde, nette et détaillée maintenant que le vaisseau s’en approchait.

*

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

. ﾟ  Blue was An Impostor. 。 .

. ﾟ  0 Impostor remains 。 .

。 ' Crewmates win 。

ﾟ . . , . .

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

  


_Can you hear me, Major Tom ?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom ?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom ?  
Can you "Here am I floating 'round my tin can  
Far above the moon  
Planet Earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do"  
_

__

__

_━ David Bowie (Space Oddity)_


End file.
